OS A Christmas Carol d'après Charles Dickens
by Everdeen1985
Summary: Et si en cette veillée de noël, un fantôme du passé venait démontrer à Kate tout ce à côté de quoi elle s'apprête de passer si elle s'entête à vivre en regardant en arrière ?  OS Terminé
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Carol**

**(Libre adaptation d'_Un __conte __de __Noël _de Charles Dickens)**

**Musique à écouter durant la lecture : http :/ /playlist/Os+A+Christmas+Carol/64194415 (coller le http les slashs et le reste ^^)**

« _Mais __puisque __je __vous __assure __que __je __suis __le __vrai __père-noël_ ! »

Assise à son bureau, Kate leva les yeux en direction du fond de la pièce. Un homme, menotté, visiblement passablement éméché, était conduit en cellule de dégrisement par deux agents peinant à le maitriser.

Elle sourit amusée.

-C'est le 12ème « vrai » père noël de la journée ! Souligna Ryan un peu blasé en passant auprès d'elle, un dossier à la main.

-Celui-ci avait une barbe au moins, nota la jeune femme

-Et il n'a mordu personne ! Ajouta Esposito qui arrivait à la suite de son collègue, tenant son poignet encore endolori.

-Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas été sage cette année agent Esposito, fit remarquer la jeune femme taquine.

-Ca t'apprendra à tripoter les fesses du père-noël bro', se moqua gentillement le jeune irlandais.

-Je lui passais les menottes, grogna Esposito en fronçant les sourcils.

Le tintement familier de la porte d'ascenceur leur fit lever les yeux à tous les trois. Une Jenny particulièrement bien apprêtée apparut dans l'encadrure de l'appareil.

-On dirait que ma partenaire de réveillon est arrivée ! Nota Ryan en adressant un petit signe de main à la jeune femme.

-Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux, fit Kate avec bienveillance. Quel est le programme ?

-Oh quelque chose de très simple, répondit le jeune agent, arborant un sourire niais de circonstance en direction de sa bien aimée : un restaurant, une ballade en calèche sur les berges enneigées, et un petit détour sur Rockfeller Center pour admirer le grand sapin...

-Hum, très simple en effet, fit Esposito moqueur. Ca me fait penser bro, l'Alliance des protecteurs de colombes m'a dit de te prévenir qu'ils lâcheront bien 200 volatiles comme prévu à minuit au dessus de chez toi.

-Très drôle, grogna le jeune Irlandais. Certains d'entre nous associent la notion de couple à autre chose qu'un programme nocturne de chaîne cryptée mon cher.

Esposito leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement peu convaincu par le romantisme excessif de son ami. Ryan lacha une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son collègue, les salua tous deux, et prit congé.

-Et du côté du clan Esposito ? S'enquit Beckett, quel est le programme ?

-Réveillon en famille chez ma grand-mère dans le New Jersey. Soirée classique, répondit l'agent en haussant mollement les épaules.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

-D'ailleurs je devrais peut être prendre la route maintenant si je ne veux pas passer la soirée dans les bouchons ! J'ai encore les cadeaux de mes neveux à récupérer en passant.

Kate hocha la tête.

-File. J'enregistrerai le procès verbal de notre 12ème faux père noël et je fermerai boutique !

-Merci ça m'arrange, répondit le jeune homme reconnaissant, eh bien bon réveillon et joyeux Noël ! Quel est le programme d'ailleurs ?

-Oh rien que du très banal, répondit la jeune femme sans apporter d'avantage de précisions.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, peu curieux de nature. Puis il attrapa son manteau sur le rebord de sa chaise, et disparut bien vite.

Kate se recula dans son siège et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à l'ensemble de la pièce. Le poste était vide à cette heure avancée. Un petit sapin de noël artificiel trônait près de l'entrée. Une guirlande lumineuse avait été installée en guise de contour de porte du bureau de Gates, mais celle-ci n'étant pas forcément du goût de l'intéressée demeurait éteinte depuis son installation.

« Vous m'avez prise pour un sapin de noël ? » avait rétorquée la Capitaine en arrivant devant son bureau ce matin là.

Interrogation qui avait été suivie d'une légère envie de rire collective de la part de ses subordonnés.

Ils avaient dû attendre patiemment que Gates s'enferme dans son bureau (non sans avoir jeté au passage quelques regards suspicieux à l'assemblée), pour enfin exprimer leur hilarité.

Kate rit doucement en repensant à cette anecdote. Puis elle se rapprocha de son bureau, tira un formulaire de procès-verbal de son tiroir et entreprit de rédiger ce dernier.

Elle posait à peine sa plume sur le papier lorsque le téléphone posé à ses côtés vibra doucement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au nom de l'interlocuteur. Elle sourit et pressa le bouton « Déccrocher ».

-Bonsoir Castle ! Vous n'êtes pas sensé être en pleine croisade culinaire ?

-Hey ! Fit la voix de l'écrivain au bout du fil. Si si ! Je viens d'ailleurs de finir de recoudre l'intimité de ma dinde, et je mitonne ma sauce secrète au moment ou je vous parle. Mais j'appelais simplement pour savoir si vous avez survécu à cette journée sans votre « partenaire exemplaire » !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se recula contre le dossier de chaise, tournicotant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

-La journée a été calme, répondit-elle. Essentiellement ponctuée par l'arrestation d'illuminés se prenant pour le père-noël, comme chaque année en somme.

-Si ça se trouve vous avez arrêté le vrai ! Vous imaginez ? Tous ces enfants que vous allez priver de cadeaux...

-Enfants ? Vous n'avez rien commandé cette année Castle ? Se moqua la jeune femme.

- Si bien sur ! Mais mon cadeau à moi est peut être un peu trop complexe, même quand on s'appelle Saint Nicolas.

-Vous m'intriguez, fit la jeune femme. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Tututut ! Je ne vous révélerais pas de quoi il s'agit, rétorqua l'écrivain, c'est comme les vœux, si on les confie ils ne se réalisent pas. C'est bien connu.

-Mince...Murmura alors la jeune femme.

-Quoi donc ? S'enquit l'écrivain.

-L'autre jour vous aviez oublié votre lettre au père noël sur votre bureau, du coup je me suis permise d'y jeter un coup d'oeil...

-Haha, très drôle, bougonna l'écrivain au bout du fil.

Bougonnage presque immédiatement suivi d'un « slurp » intriguant.

-Mmmm, cette sauce est parfaite, fit-il remarquer. Un chef d'oeuvre !

-Et vous ne dîtes pas du tout ça parce que vous en êtes l'artisan n'est-ce pas ? Le taquina la jeune femme.

-Bien sur que non ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ! Se révolta faussement Castle.

Un court silence éloquent suivi cette interrogation. Puis l'écrivain se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

-Hum, sinon vous êtes certaine d'avoir bien réfléchi à ma proposition ? Vous ne voulez vraiment pas venir passer le réveillon à nos côtés ? Mère joue ce soir au théâtre, mais ça ferait plaisir à Alexis !

Sur ce dernier point Kate n'était sure de rien. Ses relations avec la jeune fille avaient pris une drôle de tournure depuis quelques temps...

-Et puis pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai fait bien plus de cette sauce délicieuse qu'il n'en faut ! Poursuivit l'écrivain, avançant là son dernier argument.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, oubliant un instant qu'il ne pouvait la voir.

-Encore une fois c'est très gentil à vous d'avoir pensé à m'inviter Castle, mais Noël est une fête familiale. Je préfère vous laisser partager cette soirée avec les votres.

-Justement, c'est une fête familiale et votre père est à l'autre bout du pays, Lanie à son séminaire de médecins légistes...Drôle d'idée à noël par ailleurs...Vous n'allez pas passer la soirée seule !

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Castle, répondit la jeune femme, j'ai prévu de me faire livrer un copieux plateau repas, j'ouvrirais une bonne bouteille de vin. Et puis ils repassent A Christmas Carol sur le cable...

-Oh j'adore ce film ! S'exclama l'écrivain.

- Vous voyez, mon programme est alléchant malgré tout, fit la jeune femme en souriant légèrement.

-Moins que cette superbe sauce que vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de goûter cependant, nota le cuistot de noël, un soupçon de déception dans la voix. Mais très bien, je n'insiste pas. J'espère que vous passerez une belle soirée en tout cas Beckett.

-Vous également Castle, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Passez un bon réveillon, et un joyeux noël par avance.

-Joyeux Noël Kate..

Elle raccrocha et reposa le téléphone à ses côtés. Songeuse. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir réellement justifier la raison de son refus face à cette invitation. Lorsque l'écrivain le lui avait proposé pour la première fois quelques jours plus tôt elle avait marqué un temps d'hésitation avant de finalement décliner poliment. Elle avait lu de la déception dans son regard, et dans le fond elle aurait aimé changer d'avis et accepter, au risque de passer pour une girouette. Mais une petite voix décidément bien encombrante dans son esprit, l'avait retenue au dernier moment... Elle et la fête de noël n'étaient pas franchement les meilleures amies du monde de toute façon...

Elle était toute à sa réflexion sur le « pourquoi du comment », lorsque soudain les lumières principales de la pièce s'éteignirent, plongeant l'endroit dans le noir.

-Vous êtes sympas les gars, murmura-t'elle, mais tout le monde n'a pas terminé de travailler...

Elle attendit un court instant, le temps que son regard s'habitue un peu à l'obscurité, puis se leva, et tatonna à l'aide de la lampe de poche de son téléphone portable pour trouver l'interrupteur. Elle supposait que les agents de sécurité avaient éteint les lumières du batiment au compteur général avant de partir, pensant probablement ce dernier vide, mais lorsqu'elle pressa le bouton pour rétablir la lumière, rien ne se produisit.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et au détour d'une fenêtre, remarqua que l'ensemble de l'éclairage du quartier semblait faire défaut. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois, par temps de neige, qu'un cable ou une antenne cédaient sous le poids de la poudreuse, privant une partie de la ville d'éléctricité. Généralement le courant revenait cependant bien rapidement. L'avantage de vivre dans une grande ville gouvernée par l'éléctronique.

Elle retourna vers son bureau, toujours à tatons, et se résolut à rédiger son procès-verbal à la lueur de sa lampe de poche. L'horloge de son téléphone indiquait 21h.

« Tu termines ça au plus vite et tu te dépêches de retrouver ton chez toi éclairé et chauffé» se murmura-t'elle à elle même en notant la fraicheur soudaine de la pièce.

Elle tenta de grifonner quelques notes mais la lampe de son téléphone ne cessait étrangement de clignoter, ce qui rendait l'opération peu aisée. Elle soupira et se recula à nouveau contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Le silence qui habitait le poste en cette veillée de noël avait quelque chose de rassurant, de paisible. Elle avait passé quelques réveillons sur place par le passé, lorsque le District 12 était d'astreinte. Elle se portait généralement bien vite volontaire pour assurer les gardes. Mais l'ambiance ce soir là était très différente, l'endroit vidé de toute vie et de toute lumière prenait une toute autre consistance.

Elle songea à ces familles qui devaient à cet instant précis passer à table. Ces parents qui échangeaient des regards complices et volontairement mystérieux en songeant aux belles surprises qui attendraient leurs petits anges en culottes courtes au matin.

Si elle y réfléchissait bien, elle n'avait plus vraiment fêté Noël depuis la disparition prématurée de sa mère. Celle-ci, étant survenue en janvier, la date anniversaire était un peu trop rapprochée de l'évênement en question à son goût. Et ces prémices d'hiver avaient le don de lui mettre le cafard.

Depuis une douzaine d'années, elle et son père s'étaient ainsi la plupart du temps contentés d'un repas sommaire au soir du 24 décembre. Et elle était généralement chez elle bien avant 22h.

Elle ferma les yeux en songeant à ces réveillons d'enfance qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux des films que le cable s'acharnait à diffusait en boucle chaque année. Lorsque la famille Beckett était encore heureuse et unie et que Noël était une fête. Une vraie.

Les paupières toujours closes, elle distingua soudain comme les volutes d'une lumière clignotante. Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Le courant était-il déjà de retour ? Ou son téléphone se la jouait simplement en mode solitaire ?

Ce n'était rien de tout ça. Et elle haussa un sourcil intriguée lorsqu'elle découvrit que le sapin près de l'entrée et la guirlande ornant le bureau du capitaine clignotaient tous les deux.

Pourtant l'éléctricité ne semblait pas avoir fait son come-back...Cela n'était pas franchement « logique», songea-t'elle.

Elle quitta son siège et, toujours armée de son téléphone, fit quelques pas dans la pièce désormais légèrement éclairée. Elle s'approcha du sapin pour constater que la guirlande qui le recouvrait était bien reliée à une prise et qu'elle n'était pas équipée d'une sorte de « batterie de secours ». Cette dernière fonctionnait donc bien sur courant alternatif...

Elle pressa l'interrupteur sur le mur face à elle. Mais la lumière n'avait pas fait sa réapparition. Un nouveau coup d'oeil par la fenêtre lui confirma que la panne était toujours plus que jamais d'actualité.

Elle se gratta machinalement la nuque. Quelque chose lui échappait. Elle se pencha en avant pour débrancher la guirlande multicolore. Mais même sans aucune connexion, les lumières continuaient à clignoter.

Elle fit le tour de l'arbre, se penchant pour essayer de comprendre. Rien de tout ça n'avait d'explication cohérente. Et si Castle avait été là, il se serait empressé de lui fournir une demi-douzaine de théories, plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

Elle passa cinq bonnes minutes à disséquer les branches du sapin, les ampoules de la guirlande, sans parvenir à trouver la source de cet éclairage. Quand soudain...

-Je reconnais bien là ton esprit procédural...

La voix était sortie de nulle part. Elle sursauta et fit tomber son téléphone sur le sol au passage.

Le murmure féminin, presque chuchoté et étrangement familier qui venait de troubler le silence semblait provenir du fond de la pièce, à hauteur de son propre bureau. D'où elle était située elle ne distinguait cependant rien du tout.

Par pur réflèxe, elle porta la main à sa ceinture ou son arme de service se tenait prête, en fidèle alliée. Mais en réalité, au moment même où cette voix avait brisé le silence elle avait eu l'intuition que son arme était le dernier objet dont elle aurait besoin.

Elle posa sa main libre sur le bureau de Ryan à côté d'elle, légèrement tremblante, et lança d'une voix moyennement assurée.

-Qui est là ?

Silence complet.

-Je suis armée !

-Je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de ton arme Katie...reprit calmement la voix.

Il émanait d'elle une bienveillance troublante.

La jeune femme manqua de glisser et de se liquéfier sur place. Cette voix...Comment avait-elle pu ne pas la reconnaître instantanément ? Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Reprend tes esprits Kate ! Tu es fatiguée, Castle a du glisser un quelquonque mélange dans le paquet de café pour te faire une blague ! C'est bien son genre ! Rien de tout ceci n'est réel ! »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, persuadée que cette hallucination auditive ferait désormais place au silence éloquent des minutes précédentes. Mais visiblement « l'hallucination » en question en avait décidé autrement.

- Eh bien non, je ne me suis pas évaporée d'un clignement de paupière, fit amusée la voix douce qui provenait du fond de la pièce.

La jeune femme demeura interdite, comme paralysée. Elle qui vivait une existence gouvernée par la rationnalité ne pouvait concevoir une telle présence. Sa main serra le bureau de son collègue, elle en avait les jointures blanches.

- Ces guirlandes fonctionnent sans le moindre courant, murmura la voix, pourtant à cette idée tu ne fermes pas les yeux en priant n'être qu'au beau milieu d'un rêve drolement réaliste.

Elle semblait « lire dans ses pensées », songea la jeune femme.

- C'est donc bien ça ? Je suis en train de rêver ? Lacha Kate, luttant contre la paralysie qui atrophiait sa machoire.

-Est-ce que tu te poses cette question lorsque tu es endormie ? Eluda pour toute réponse son interlocutrice.

-Ce n'est...pas une réponse, rétorqua Kate perdue, la voix faiblissant légèrement dans les aigus.

-C'est la seule que je peux t'apporter...

La jeune femme secoua la tête à nouveau...Ne sachant comment gérer ce qui était en train de se produire... Elle prit une longue inspiration, ferma les yeux à nouveau, pour trouver du courage cette fois, puis entreprit de faire quelques pas en direction de son bureau.

En approchant elle distingua une fine silhouette, assise sur le vieux bois du meuble, face au tableau blanc, dans une position qu'elle avait elle aussi bien souvent adoptée.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher d'avantage pour reconnaître ce visage de profil, ces traits qui n'avaient jamais vieilli...Tout ceci était complètement insensé.

Lorsqu'elle fut à moins d'un mètre, la femme qui lui faisait face leva la tête et sourit.

-Bonsoir Katie.

La jeune femme vacilla et sentit sa gorge se nouer...

-J'ai déjà fait ce rêve. Il n'y a pas de raison que cette fois ci ce soit différent. Je vais me réveiller et tu auras disparu, comme à chaque fois...

Elle secoua la tête comme pour s'en convaincre.

-Oui, tu vas me laisser à nouveau...

Johanna ne se départit pas de son sourire mais il était soudain devenu plus grave.

Elle tapota l'emplacement libre sur le bureau, pour inviter sa fille à la rejoindre. Il émanait d'elle une lumière naturelle. Pas une clartée ou une auréole comme on peut en observer dans certains téléfilms ridicules, simplement une aura réconfortante qui semblait éclairer l'endroit.

Kate fit timidement quelques pas. Toujours persuadée d'être en plein rêve. Pragmatique.

Elle était à présent à quelques centimètres à peine. Bien incapable de s'asseoir à ses côtés cependant. Comme frappée à l'estomac par la réalité bluffante de cette vision qui la clouait sur place.

Johanna plongea son regard dans celui de sa fille. Elle comprenait.

Puis elle la détailla de bas en haut avec émotion.

- Tu étais déjà une enfant magnifique, tu es devenue une femme sublime Kate.

Kate s'accouda contre le rebord du tableau blanc et ferma les yeux à nouveau en secouant doucement la tête.

Bien entendu lorsqu'elle les ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, sa mère lui faisait toujours face.

Et cette boule dans sa gorge prenait de plus en plus de place...

-Pourquoi ? Questionna-t'elle simplement.

Perdue.

-Pourquoi ?

Johanna sourit.

-J'ai me suis laissé dire que ma fille ne fêtait plus vraiment Noël ces dernières années. J'ai du mal à le croire lorsque je me rappelle de la passion que tu nourrissais pour cette fête étant enfant.

-Je pense qu'on peut m'accorder des circonstances atténuantes, répondit Kate. Noël c'était notre fête à toutes les deux. Sans toi c'était...Ca n'avait plus aucun intérêt.

Sa mère secoua doucement la tête, avec bienveillance mais désapprobation.

-Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer dans le passé indéfiniment Kate. Permets moi de te dire que tu t'apprêtes à manquer un certain nombre de belles choses si tu persistes à regarder derrière toi...

-Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre.

Johanna hocha la tête l'air entendu.

-C'est naturel. Et je suis ici pour te montrer.

-Me montrer ?

Kate s'était légèrement décollée du tableau blanc et le détailla soudain, curieuse, comme si ce dernier allait lui révéler toutes les réponses à ses questions. Mais il était entièrement vide.

Johanna acquiesca.

-Ce qui était. Ce qui est. Ce qui sera...En quelque sorte.

La jeune femme reporta son regard en direction de sa mère haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre d'avantage formulé comme ça...

-Tu vas comprendre, fit Johanna en souriant.

Sur ces mots elle tendit doucement la main en direction de sa fille.

Kate regarda sa mère, puis la main tendue, puis sa mère à nouveau. Pas certaine de bien comprendre ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

-Prends ma main Kate, murmura-t'elle.

La jeune detective déglutit. Accepter de concevoir qu'elle parlait à un « fantôme » était une chose. Tendre la main dans le vide pour toucher cette apparition en était une autre.

-Tout sera bien plus clair dans un moment, promit Johanna, sans quitter son sourire bienveillant.

Kate secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Dans de telles circonstances Castle serait aux anges, se mordrait la main d'excitation, et lui lancerait un bon « Je vous l'avais dit ! » bien cinglant au sujet de l'existance des fantômes (et tant qu'à faire des petits hommes verts et autres Teletubbies). Mais ce n'était pas dans la personnalité cartésienne de la jeune femme d'accepter de « croire » à ce genre de choses.

-Tu réfléchis trop, murmura Johanna. Tend simplement ta main vers moi Katie.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme. Cette façon de prononcer son prénom, cette intonation si particulière...Voilà plus de dix ans que ces mots n'avaient plus résonnés à son oreille de cette façon...C'était insensé...Mais après tout n'était-ce pas une chance ? Même si tout ceci s'avérait au final n'être qu'un rêve. Cela ne valait il pas la peine de prendre la main tendue ? De saisir cette occasion d'un contact maternel après tout ce temps ?

Elle finit par se résoudre à doucement lever le bras, puis approcher la main de celle de sa mère. L'air lui sembla soudain chaud, suffoquant. Et à mesure qu'elle évoluait en direction de la paume ouverte, elle se sentit envahie d'une sensation indescriptible. Comme si des micros décharges éléctriques lui remontaient de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Au moment même ou les deux mains se joignaient enfin, ce qui l'entourait se dissipa dans une sorte d'explosion silencieuse et lumineuse. Des millions de points jaunes et blancs, semblables à tes étoiles l'entourèrent soudain et la vision de sa mère se fit floue, puis inexistante.

Elle perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

24 Décembre 1984

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle aperçut fut un morceau de bois vert légèrement usé et recouvert d'inscriptions vieillies par le temps.

Elle se redressa doucement pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un banc public sur lequel elle était allongée. Cependant, ce banc n'avait pas l'allure d'un banc normal, il semblait extrêmement grand. Comme disproportionné.

Elle cligna des paupières pour reprendre totalement ses esprits. Quelques persistances lumineuses dansaient encore devant ses paupières. Elle secoua la tête.

Il faisait grand jour. Quelques secondes plus tôt elle se trouvait dans l'obscurité de son bureau au commissariat en compagnie de...du « fantôme » de sa mère (elle avait encore du mal à matérialiser cette idée, même en simple pensée). Et voilà qu'à présent elle se réveillait sur ce banc géant, au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être un parc boisé. Face à elle un grand lac gelé sur lequel patinait des enfants et des « moins-enfants ». Une femme promenant son chien passa devant-elle sans la voir.

Elle leva la main pour se frotter les yeux, et comprit soudain que ce n'était pas le banc qui était immense. C'était elle qui était toute petite.

Elle fronça les sourcils et leva sa seconde main pour comparer la chose. Pas de doute, ses deux mains étaient toutes deux aussi minuscules.

« C'est officiel, j'ai été droguée à mon insue » songea-t'elle.

Elle détailla sa tenue. Elle était affublée d'un manteau étrangement familier et d'une écharpe rouge à pompons. Et visiblement elle se trouvait dans le corps d'une enfant.

« Ou alors, je suis tombée par accident dans un mauvais film américain...»

-Big c'était pas si mal que ça, fit soudain une voix à laquelle elle commençait à peine à se réhabituer. Tom Hanks avait même remporté un Golden Globe !

Elle tourna la tête, sa mère se tenait souriante, au pied du banc à sa gauche. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue...ou plutôt « sentie », arriver.

Elle secoua la tête, pour la dixième fois en une demi-heure, puis décida pour le moment de laisser tomber toute rationnalité.

-Big...fit-elle songeuse, on avait été le voir ensemble au cinéma l'année de mes 10 ans. Je m'en souviens.

Elle sursauta, surprise par la voix enfantine qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Une voix qui avait été la sienne pendant des années et que pourtant elle avait totalement oubliée. La sensation était étrange.

Johanna hocha la tête en souriant et prit place sur le banc à côté de sa fille.

-Exact. Tu avais même renversé ton pop-corn sur la rangée de devant par accident.

Kate sourit de toutes ses dents d'enfant à cette évocation. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

-Oui ! Et on avait changé de rangée discrètement avant que la femme devant moi ne se rende compte qu'elle avait les cheveux remplis de pop corn.

Johanna sourit franchement à son tour, à l'évocation de ce joli souvenir complice.

Le silence plana un court instant entre elles. Entre la femme qui semblait n'avoir jamais vieilli, et l'enfant que Kate semblait être redevenue pour un instant.

-Ceci dit, à l'instant où nous nous trouvons en ce moment, tout ceci ne s'est pas encore produit.

Kate haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'as que 6 ans pour l'instant.

La femme-petite fille secoua la tête interdite.

-L'idée c'est que tu m'offres un « Retour vers le passé » c'est ça ? Sans la Delorean...

Johanna sourit et hocha légèrement la tête.

-Il y a de ça. Viens marchons.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, la jeune femme se releva doucement, glissa ses mains dans son manteau et invita sa fille à la suivre.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Kate, redevenue temporairement Katie, haussa les épaules et décida de vivre l'expérience jusqu'au bout. Il serait bien temps d'analyser les choses « au réveil ».

Elles firent quelques pas, côte à côte, Katie prenant la mesure de ce nouveau corps, de cette nouvelle gravité avec hésitation. Après quelques instants, elle finit par retrouver un semblant d'assurance. C'est le moment que choisit Johanna pour tendre la main dans sa direction.

-Comme avant ? Proposa-t'elle dans un sourire.

La « petite fille » dévisagea sa mère du regard. C'était la deuxième fois en quelques minutes que Johanna amorçait ce même geste en direction de sa fille . Et il y avait encore plus de force dans ce second élan car elle se retrouvait face à sa mère dans un corps d'enfant...

Oui. Il y avait du « déjà-vu » dans cette main tendue.

Après ce court moment d'hésitation, elle finit par glisser sa main froide dans celle de sa mère et frissonna légèrement à son contact rassurant.

Elles firent quelques pas ainsi, côte à côte dans un silence total. Les mots, les ressentis, les émotions passant simplement à travers ce fin contact, peau contre peau.

Kate sentit une boule lui remonter à nouveau dans le creux de la gorge. Persuadée que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, elle se reprit, serrant simplement un peu plus fort cette main familière.

-Nous y voilà, fit soudain Johanna, en désignant une ouverture dans le paysage boisé.

La petite fille releva les yeux dans la direction indiquée. L'enchevêtrement d'arbres et de buissons faisait place à une sorte d'espace ouvert et circulaire qui lui sembla familier.

A mesure qu'elles approchaient, les souvenirs refirent surface. Si elle ne se trompait pas, elle était venue à de nombreuses reprises dans ce parc, et avait fait de nombreuses haltes sur cette place pour se prêter à une de ses activités favorites de l'époque.

-Le manège ! Murmura-t'elle, une certaine émotion dans la voix.

Johanna hocha simplement la tête.

-Tu passais des heures sur ce cheval blanc à l'oreille cassée que tu avais baptisé Penny, tu t'en souviens ? Tu étais la reine incontestée pour attraper le pompon. Quitte à casser quelques dents de lait au passage.

Kate rougit à l'évocation de ce souvenir peu glorieux. Elle s'était effectivement vue réagir de façon assez peu « délicate » lorsqu'un autre enfant avait l'audace de déccrocher l'âne en peluche complètement défraichi qui servait de pompon à sa place.

-On te laissait là avec ton père en arrivant, on avait le temps de faire le tour complet du parc, et lorsqu'on revenait, avec ce seul et unique ticket que nous t'avions offert, tu avais réussi à conserver ta place.

-Pour tout avouer, reconnut Kate, j'avais fini par sympathiser avec le garçon qui tenait le manège...J'ai oublié son nom...

Elle fouilla dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

-Gustav ! Fit-elle triomphante après un court, mais intense, moment de réflexion. Et donc parfois, lorsque je ratais mon coup il me faisait un clin d'oeil et me laissait poursuivre au tour suivant. Je n'ai jamais compris la raison de ce privilège...Mais j'en profitais plus que de raison.

-Hum...

Johanna se racla la gorge. La petite fille leva la tête en direction de sa mère, intriguée.

-A mon tour d'être honnête. En réalité, lorsque tu partais t'offrir une « glace légendaire » comme tu les appelais, avec ton père, je passais lui glisser une petite pièce pour les tours supplémentaires qu'il t'avais laissé effectuer et la petite surveillance gratuite au passage. C'était une sorte d'accord implicite entre lui et moi.

-Oh, je vois...fit Kate songeuse. C'est tout un monde de doux rêves qui s'écroule.

Johanna sourit, la petite fille lui retourna son sourire.

-Nous y voilà, lança la jeune femme.

En effet, le temps d'évoquer ce souvenir, elles étaient doucement parvenues au niveau de l'entrée de la place. Kate constata avec émotion et une pointe de nostalgie que le manège était bien présent.

La place était étrangement bondée en cette heure de la journée (heure que Kate ignorait totalement au passage, et c'était assez déroutant), il y avait des enfants dans tous les sens. Vêtus à la mode des années 80, comme elle et sa mère. Ils courraient sans direction ni but précis comme le font souvent les enfants. Se battaient dans la file d'attente du manège, ou bien se faisaient remonter les bretelles par un parent intraitable au sujet du pantalon tout neuf qu'ils venaient de déchirer aux genoux. L'endroit était habité d'une odeur agréable de barbe à papa et de pommes d'amour. Produits vendus par les marchands ambulants disposés aux entrées.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre ce qu'on fait ici, fit alors Kate, retrouvant sa rationnalité d'adulte.

-Regarde simplement, tu vas comprendre dans un court instant, murmura Johanna dans un sourire.

Elle reporta donc son attention à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, dévisageant les enfants un par un. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur ce garçon d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, emmitouflé dans un gros pull en laine bleu relevé au niveau du col, qui lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose. Puis soudain, quelques mètres plus loin, au niveau de la caisse du fameux manège, elle s'apperçut « elle même ».

Son alter-égo portait l'exacte même tenue qui était la sienne à cet instant. Elle secoua la tête troublée par cette vision. Se retrouver dans son corps d'enfant était une chose, mais elle ne se voyait pas vraiment, ce « voyage » n'était fait que de ressentis.

Se retrouver face à l'enfant qu'elle avait été était autrement plus troublant.

-Approchons nous proposa Johanna.

Elles firent donc quelques pas au milieu de cette foule bouillonnante. Kate comprit bien vite que personne ne pouvait les voir lorsqu'elle adressa un regard insistant à ce fameux garçon aux yeux bleus et que celui-ci continua à dévisager un point derrière-elle sans sourciller.

Lorsqu'elle furent enfin à hauteur de la caisse, elle s'apperçut que la version d'elle qui leur faisait face était en train de pleurer, accollée contre la petite baraque en bois.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? Questionna-t'elle incapable de se souvenir de ce moment.

-Je te donne un indice, nous sommes le 24 décembre, et tu as 6 ans.

Kate farfouilla un petit moment dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, repassant en revue les noëls de son enfance avec plus ou moins de précision selon les années. C'est alors que l'évidence s'imposa à elle .

-Le père-noël ! Un des enfants à qui j'avais vaguement « volé » le pompon venait de m'expliquer qu'il n'existait pas !

Johanna hocha la tête, c'était bien là qu'elle voulait en venir.

-J'étais triste et déçue...murmura la femme-enfant en se mordant la lèvre et en adressant un regard désolé à son alter-égo.

-Au début tu l'étais oui, confirma Johanna, mais regarde ce qui s'était produit ensuite.

Kate jeta un regard intrigué à sa mère avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre Kate. Elle n'avait plus vraiment de souvenirs précis de cette journée. Elle savait simplement que c'était ce jour là qu'elle avait appris la non existence du père-noël, et que comme pour beaucoup d'enfants, ça avait du être un moment surement teinté d'une légère déception.

La petite fille face à elle s'essuya le visage dans la manche de son manteau en reniflant, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se ressaisir. Kate se souvint amusée de cette manie d'enfant qu'elle avait complètement abandonnée avec le temps. Elle pensait que cligner rapidement des paupières allait provoquer comme un appel d'air qui sécherait ses larmes plus vite. Déjà à l'époque elle refusait de se laisser aller trop longtemps à un moment de faiblesse.

La petite fille secoua la tête, rajusta sa tenue, et se ressaisit avant de se diriger en direction du banc qui faisait face au manège de l'autre côté de la place. Un banc vert, taillé dans le même bois que celui sur lequel Kate s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt. Là l'attendaient sa mère et son père, qui, étant du côté opposé, ne l'avaient pas vu pleurer.

Johanna fit signe à la version adulte de Kate de la suivre. Elles s'approchèrent pour mieux entendre ce qui allait se dire.

Jim et Johanna version 1984 levèrent la tête en voyant leur fille approcher.

-Alors, tu as déccroché le pompon combien de fois cette fois-ci ? S'enquit son père tout sourire.

Kate bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et baissa la tête.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Katie ? S'enquit sa mère inquiète.

La petite fille secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier que non, mais tout dans son regard encore légèrement humide indiquait l'inverse.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire s'il y a un problème, insista Jim. Et si un autre enfant t'as fait des misères, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, j'irais lui montrer de quel bois se chauffent les Beckett !

Kate releva timidement la tête, sondant le regard de son père pour s'assurer qu'il était sérieux. Puis jugeant que ce devait être le cas, elle se retourna et tendit le doigt en direction d'un petit garçon blond qui chevauchait un alezan noir au second étage du manège.

-Lui. Murmura-t'elle simplement.

Jim et Johanna haussèrent les sourcils de concert.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait Katie ? s'enquit sa mère. Il a voulu se battre avec toi ?

La petite fille secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Il a refusé de te laisser le pompon ? Proposa Jim.

Il y avait de ça effectivement, mais ce n'était pas ce qui mettait la petite fille dans cet état.

-Il dit...Commença-t'elle avant de s'interrompre, la lèvre tremblotante.

-Qu'est ce qu'il dit ma chérie ? Murmura Johanna en se relevant et en s'agenouillant aux pieds de sa fille.

Kate adressa un regard humide à son père, puis à sa mère, avant de lacher dans un sanglot à demi contenu :

-Il dit que le père-noël eh ben il existe pas !

Jim et Johanna Beckett se dévisagèrent, une pointe de déception dans le regard. S'il allait de soi qu'un jour leur fille apprendrait la non existence du bonhomme à la barbe rouge, ils n'avaient pas vraiment espéré qu'un tel évênement se produirait à la veille même de la distribution de cadeaux par ce dernier.

Johanna se mordit la lèvre et reporta son attention en direction de sa fille. Elle lui passa une main sur le visage pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux d'enfants.

Jim se leva et rejoint sa femme dans cette même position.

-Tu veux que je te dise Katie ? Murmura-t'il sur un ton de confidence en se penchant vers elle, comme pour n'être entendu de personne d'autre.

La petite fille renifla timidement et regarda son père en acquiescant doucement.

- Tu te rappelles de cette carte magique que grand-mère t'avais offert pour ton anniversaire ? Tu sais celle qui changeait totalement d'image si on se plaçait sur le côté !

La petite fille hocha la tête, pas sure de bien comprendre où son père voulait en venir.

-Si tu te plaçais face à la carte tu ne voyais rien qu'un paysage de campagne tout vide. Mais si tu te décalais sur le côté, tu pouvais y voir une petite maison, un feu de cheminée, des nuages...

-Et un chien au pied d'un arbre ! S'exclama la petite fille qui se souvenait parfaitement de la carte en question.

Jim hocha la tête.

-Et un chien au pied d'un arbre oui. Et bien tu vois, le père noël, c'est un peu comme cette carte. Selon la façon dont tu regardes le monde, tu ne vois pas les choses de la même façon. Et donc certains ont envie de penser que le père-noël ne fait pas partie du paysage, tandis que d'autres ont envie de croire que, peut être éventuellement, en regardant de côté, il existe quand même un peu.

La petite fille renifla à nouveau et fit une moue indécise. Elle n'était pas certaine de bien comprendre tout ce que lui racontait son père. Mais ce qu'elle en retenait, c'était que le père noël existait peut être quand même un peu finalement. Et elle avait bien plus envie de croire la parole de celui qui lui faisait parcourir les couloirs de la maison sur son dos en imitant un chien géant, que celle d'un petit garçon inconnu.

-Et puis tu sais, fit Johanna, il n'y a pas que le père noël qui est beau dans cette fête. Il y a tellement de choses ! Qu'est ce que tu aimes dans Noël toi, Katie ?

La petite fille sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Mmm...Le sapin qui sent bon la « fausse » neige, et les chocolats du calendrier ! Et aussi décorer la table en mettant le nom des invités dans les petits canards en métal du service à foie gras ! Et les décorations sur la fenêtre du salon qu'on a fait avec mamie la semaine dernière ! Et les batons de cannelle ! Et les cadeaux ! Surtout les cadeaux ! Et...et...

La petite fille avait retrouvé son sourire, alignant tout ce qu'elle aimait dans cette fête avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Jim et Johanna se regardèrent en souriant, attendris.

-Alors tu vois, fit Johanna lorsque Kate fut enfin à court d'idées, finalement le père noël ce n'est qu'un minuscule riquiqui petit élément dans tout ça. Même sans le père noël il reste plein de jolies choses à apprécier. Tu ne crois pas ?

La petite fille hocha doucement la tête. Songeuse. A côté de tout ce qu'elle venait de citer, la perspective d'un inconnu qu'elle n'avait finalement jamais rencontré en vrai et qui se glissait dans sa maison en pleine nuit faisait finalement pale figure. Elle lança finalement un grand sourire à ces parents si géniaux qu'ils avaient su trouver les mots justes.

-Bon ben j'ai envie d'un grand chocolat chaud à la cannelle maintenant, s'exclama-t'elle. On rentre ?

Ses parents hochèrent la tête, se redressèrent, et toute la petite famille se dirigea vers la sortie du parc, bras dessus-bras dessous.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Kate « adulte » et sa mère les regardèrent s'éloigner avec tendresse. Johanna porta un regard ému en direction de sa fille. Cette dernière ne quittait pas du regard le trio qui s'éloignait joyeusement.

-J'avais totalement oublié ce moment, lacha t'elle enfin.

-Tu vois, tu aimais noël pour tout un tas de raisons, lança Johanna. D'ailleurs tu ne t'en souviens peut être pas, mais tu avais poursuivi ta liste dans la voiture ensuite. Une liste absolument interminable crois-moi.

Kate sourit, à la fois amusée et nostalgique. Cela ne l'étonnait pas tellement en vérité. Revivre ce moment avait fait renaître en elle pendant un court instant les sensations de cette époque. Quand le réveillon approchant était un véritable évênement qu'elle préparait des semaines à l'avance.

-J'ai un peu envie de te dire la même chose qu'il y a un peu plus de 20 ans, murmura Johanna. Tu me disais tout à l'heure que noël sans moi n'avait plus vraiment la même saveur. Mais je ne suis qu'un élément de ce tableau que tu aimais tant. Et je suis sure que si tu le regardes différemment, je fais encore partie du paysage.

Kate secoua la tête pas complètement convaincue.

-Tu ne peux pas comparer ta présence et celle du père noël qui restait quand même une notion très abstraite. Toi tu étais un élément central de ce tableau.

Johanna se mordit la lèvre.

-Je comprends bien Katie, mais tu ne peux pas éternellement vivre dans le passé et dans ce qui n'est plus. Il faut que tu laisses un peu le présent se faire une place à son tour, que tu te crées des futurs souvenirs qui viendront certes modifier légèrement la toile de ce tableau mais ne le rendront pas moins beau pour autant.

-Tu m'emmènes dans le passé pour m'inciter à vivre dans le présent et me bâtir un futur, joli paradoxe, souleva la jeune femme.

Elle songea en cet instant qu'heureusement que les gens l'entourant ne pouvaient la voir ni l'entendre. Ils se seraient très certainement étonnés d'entendre une enfant de 6 ans s'exprimer de la sorte.

-Ce n'est que le début du voyage Katie, murmura Johanna dans un sourire.

Sur ces mots, elle tendit la main, à nouveau en direction de sa fille.

Cette fois-ci, Kate, qui avait peu à peu abandonné toute tentative de « comprendre », saisit presque immédiatement la main tendue.

Comme un moment plus tôt, elle se sentit envahie d'une sensation de chaleur éléctrique. L'atmosphère se dissipa une seconde fois dans cette même explosion silencieuse et lumineuse.

Elle aurait voulu lancer un « Où allons-nous Doc ? » de circonstance, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, le décor de ses après-midis d'enfance se disloqua sous ses yeux pour faire place au néant.

Elle perdit conscience à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

24 Décembre 2011

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, et avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle constata avec un certain plaisir, que le lieu de son atterrissage semblait bien plus confortable que le banc vert du parc de son enfance.

Elle cligna des yeux et les ouvrit avec précaution, afin de s'habituer à une éventuelle clarté, mais elle constata rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce presque plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls deux luminaires accrochés au mur face à elle déployaient une fine lumière tamisée.

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux pour constater qu'elle était couchée sur des draps bordeaux, (en soie d'après leur douceur et leur texture), et qu'elle avait retrouvé son corps d'adulte.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se trouvait donc sur un lit, mais visiblement un lit qui n'était pas le sien.

-Effectivement nous ne sommes pas dans un endroit que tu as beaucoup visité jusqu'ici, fit une voix amusée à ses côtés.

Elle se redressa légèrement, assise de l'autre côté du lit, sa mère lui faisait face.

-Où sommes nous cette fois ? S'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

-Je te laisse essayer de le deviner, répondit Johanna dans un sourire.

Kate se redressa complètement, et détailla l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre à coucher (mais à ce sujet le lit l'avait déjà vaguement éclairée sur la nature de la pièce). Les murs qui l'entouraient étaient de couleur relativement sombre, tout un pan de l'endroit semblait faire office d'immense bibliothèque.

Elle baissa les yeux à sa gauche pour observer le contenu de la table de nuit. Une coque de téléphone, un stylo, et un petit chiffon furent ses seuls indices. Elle n'était pas vraiment plus avancée...

Soudain, un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Elle reporta à nouveau son regard sur la bibliothèque qu'elle avait effleuré des yeux quelques instants plus tôt.

Là, bien calée entre un exemplaire de « Les aliens sont parmi nous et leur chef présente le JT sur CNN » et « Comment construire son propre vaisseau Tardis », figurait l'intégrale de...

-Nous sommes chez Castle ! S'exclama-t'elle en se redressant soudain et en quittant le lit avec empressement.

-Eh bien, s'amusa Johanna devant la réaction de sa fille. Ce lit ne va pas te brûler au troisième degré tu sais ! Concrètement nous n'y sommes même pas vraiment...En tout cas pas pour lui.

-Je...Pourquoi chez Castle ? Et quand sommes-nous exactement. Parce que visiblement je n'ai plus 6 ans !

Sa mère ne répondit pas à cette question. Sans se départir de son sourire, elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Sous cette dernière filtrait un rai de lumière, signe qu'il y avait de la vie de l'autre côté.

-Suis moi, observe et analyse. Tu te poses trop de questions.

Cette phrase...Un instant elle se revit à nouveau dans la peau d'une enfant de 10 ans qui suivait sa mère au tribunal, et qui se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par les dossiers de meurtres « non élucidés ».

Obéissante, comme à l'époque, elle suivit donc Johanna qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et elles quittèrent la chambre de l'écrivain.

Une douce odeur de nourriture les accueillit. Elles parcourirent les quelques mètres les séparant de l'espace principal du loft sans faire de bruit, bien que ce soit un peu inutile.

Lorsqu'elles furent en vue de la cuisine, Kate constata amusée que Castle lui faisait face. Enfin plutôt « était de dos face à elle ». Portant une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte au dernier bouton, un tablier noué à sa taille et chantonnant en se dandinant légèrement face à l'évier.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Johanna lui fit signe de la suivre en direction d'un des canapés du salon qui offrait une vue parfaite et centrale sur l'espace cuisine et la salle à manger.

Elles s'assirent donc côte à côte pour « observer ».

Face à elle, l'écrivain, absolument pas conscient d'une présence en sa demeure continuait de chantonner. Il se retourna légèrement, tenant une cuillère en bois tout juste lavée entre ses mains et s'en servit en guise de micro « Falalalala, lalalala »

Des chants de noël, la jeune femme sourit attendrie devant l'homme qui partageait sa vie et son quotidien mouvementé depuis maintenant plus de 3 ans. Partagée entre une envie de rire devant son allure (son tablier déclamait « I did everything! Except the dinner...» ) et une envie étrange de se joindre à lui.

-Pummpkiiiin, lança soudain Castle, coupant net son interpretation de cantiques.

La voix d'Alexis se fit vaguement entendre depuis l'étage.

- Je t'attends pour mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin !

Kate jeta un regard à l'arbre imposant qui leur faisait face près de la porte du bureau de l'écrivain. Elle n'y avait même pas encore prêté attention. Il était immense et savamment décoré de boules dorées et blanches ainsi que de larges guirlandes multicolores.

La porte de la chambre de l'adolescente à l'étage s'ouvrit et elle descendit les escaliers, tenant 2 paquets cadeaux serrés contre elle.

Castle se retourna d'un coup, portant sa main devant ses yeux.

-Je ne veux pas voir la forme du mien, lança-t'il à sa fille. Glisse le bien derrière le sapin ! Que je ne sois pas tenté de le découvrir avant minuit !

Alexis leva les yeux au ciel amusée.

-Papa tu me dis ça chaque année. Et chaque année tu passes le repas à disséquer ton paquet sous tous les angles ! Il y a deux ans tu as même cassé ce porte plume en cristal que je t'avais ramené de Vancouver en secouant la boite un peu trop fort !

-Cette année là je t'avais demandé une écharpe des Canucks, pumpkin. Une écharpe ne se casse pas quand on secoue le paquet.

Alexis secoua la tête amusée. Son père ne dépasserait jamais le stade de l'enfance. C'était un fait.

Elle s'approcha du sapin et déposa ses paquets le plus près possible du renfoncement dans le mur, afin qu'on ne puisse effectivement pas trop les observer de loin.

-Voilà, murmura-t'elle. A ton tour de mettre nos cadeaux !

-Très bien, mais surveille la sauce alors. Je ne veux pas qu'elle brûle, ça serait un gachis phénoménal.

Sur ce il tendit une spatule en bois à sa fille, la posta devant la gazinière en lui plaquant un baiser sur le front, et partit en direction de sa chambre en trottinant

-Tu ne regardes pas hein ! Lança-t'il depuis le fond de l'appartement.

Alexis se mordit la lèvre amusée par l'attitude de son père.

-Promis, lança-t'elle, de toute façon je sais déjà ce que c'est.

L'écrivain venait de refaire son apparition depuis le bout du couloir. Son visage se ferma instantanément.

-Comment ça tu sais déjà ? S'inquiéta-t'il, un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

Alexis se tapota le menton avec la spatule en bois et lança un grand sourire taquin à son père.

-Tu sais très bien que je plaisante, tu mets tellement d'application à préparer tes cadeaux dans le plus grand secret chaque année qu'on dirait que tu protèges des données gouvernementales d'une extrême importance ! C'est pour la CIA que tu devrais travailler, par pour un simple commissariat de quartier !

L'écrivain soupira soulagé et se dirigea en pas chassés vers le sapin, tenant les paquets derrière lui.

Alexis bien que vaguement désintéressée ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il tenait plus de deux paquets entre ses mains. Et que le 3eme semblait un peu plus lourd et imposant que les autres.

-L'une de nous a mérité deux cadeaux ? Si c'est grand-mère je te promets que j'emménage chez Lauren dès demain, feignit de se vexer la jeune fille que ce troisième paquet intriguait.

-Tu avais dit que tu ne regardais pas ! Bouda légèrement son père.

Il déposa les paquets au pied de l'arbre et rejoint sa fille dans la cuisine.

-Il y a un troisième paquet effectivement. Je comptais l'offrir à Beckett pour tout dire...Mais vu qu'elle a refusé mon invitation l'autre jour.

Il récupéra la spatule, souleva le couvercle de sa marmite et remua délicatement son contenu.

Sa fille posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu es déçu qu'elle ait dit non hein...

-Mmmh, goûte moi ça ! Se contenta de répondre l'écrivain qui venait de porter la spatule à sa bouche.

-Tu es le champion de l'esquive, répondit Alexis. Tu aurais du insister un peu plus. Elle sait que tu lui as pris quelque chose au moins ?

L'écrivain secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Au salon, Kate buvait leurs paroles.

-Non. Je pense qu'après les récents évênements elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Je ne voulais pas la prendre en otage. Contrairement à elle, je suis nul concernant les libérations...Alors...

-Parce que tu penses que lorsqu'on vient de vivre les mois qu'elle a traversé, se retrouver entièrement seule le soir de Noël c'est d'un grand secours psychologique ?

L'écrivain cessa de tourner sa spatule dans la sauce. Sa fille n'avait pas complètement tort.

-Je n'ai pas osé insister...même si je l'ai sentie hésitante effectivement.

-Eh bien tu aurais du ! Le gronda un peu Alexis, elle passerait certainement une meilleure soirée avec nous que seule dans son appartement. Peut être que tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était que tu lui fasses comprendre que tu avais vraiment envie qu'elle vienne.

Castle fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas toi dernièrement qui me reprochait mon partenariat avec Beckett parce qu'elle m'amenait à mettre ma vie en danger plus souvent que de raison ?

Kate tilta à cette dernière intervention. Ainsi elle n'avait pas rêvé, le ressentiment de la jeune fille à son égard était bien réel.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment à elle que je reprochais quelque chose, plutôt à toi, même si j'ai bien conscience qui si elle n'était pas là, tu ne risquerais pas ta vie 3 ou 4 fois par semaine.

-Donc tu lui en veux quand même un peu...

Alexis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Au contraire. Papa avant que Beckett n'entre dans ta vie tu étais tantôt taciturne, tantôt complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il y avait plus de femmes qui passaient dans cet appartement que d'entrées journalières à l'empire State Building !

-Hum...Quand même pas..

L'écrivain se racla légèrement la gorge gêné. Alexis hocha vivement la tête.

-J'exagère à peine, insista la jeune fille. Tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte, mais depuis que tu travailles avec elle tu as complètement changé. Tu as mûri. Alors certes, tu continues à vouloir tirer à la courte paille pour déterminer qui aura le jouet dans la boîte de céréales, et c'est tant mieux, je t'aime comme ça ! Mais à son contact tu es aussi devenu plus posé, plus sage...et surtout moins triste. Elle a fait de toi un homme plus heureux et un écrivain plus épanoui. Alors non je ne lui repproche rien. Je préfère te voir risquer ta vie toute la journée et rentrer avec un sourire niais, que passer des heures enfermé dans ton bureau à jeter les boulettes en papier de tes « ratés » sur les fleurs de la voisine du dessous !

Elle avait déclamé tout ça d'une traite. Elle prit un moment pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Alors d'une, fit l'écrivain mouché par la tirade de sa fille, je n'ai jamais un sourire niais lorsque je rentre du commissariat !

Alexis fit une moue peu convaincue. Il poursuivit sans y prêter attention.

-De deux, la voisine l'avait bien mérité ! Elle a des bigoudis...hideux !

Nouvelle moue de sa fille mais sourire complice et avis partagé.

-De trois, parfois je me demande quel âge tu as là dedans, ajouta-t'il en lui posant une main sur le front. Tu parles avec la maturité d'un psy qui a 15 ans de métier.

-J'ai 18 ans de « Richard Castle », c'est tout comme, fit remarquer sa fille taquine.

Il sourit.

-De quatre, merci.

Alexis hocha la tête l'air entendu.

-De cinq, ajouta-t'elle en prenant un air mystérieux.

-De cinq ? S'enquit l'écrivain, curieux.

La jeune fille quitta l'épaule de son père, s'approcha du bar ou tronaît son téléphone.

-De cinq, appelle là.

Elle lui tendit l'appareil. Il resta un court moment, sa spatule en suspension, en pleine réflexion. Avant de finalement tendre le bras dans sa direction et d'attraper son téléphone.

-Un peu de courage Capitaine ! L'invectiva sa fille dans un sourire.

-Bien matelot, acquiesca Castle en composant le numéro de Beckett et en prenant une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage.

Durant les instants qui suivirent, Kate, depuis son canapé, revécu dans son intégralité la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avec l'écrivain. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'au bout du fil son alter-égo accepte finalement sa demande.

Mais comme la première fois, la Kate restée au commissariat déclina gentillement la chose.

Lorsque l'écrivain reposa son téléphone sur le bar, une moue légèrement renfrognée et adressa un regard triste à sa fille, elle eut mal au cœur et s'en voulut d'avoir refusé.

Alexis se rapprocha de son père et se serra contre lui.

-Tu lui offriras son cadeau lundi au poste.

Castle hocha doucement la tête en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

-Bon si tu allumais cette télé pumpkin, apparemment ils repassent A Christmas Carol sur le cable !

-Oh, ton film de noël préféré !

L'écrivain sourit et acquiesca tristement. Puis il reporta son attention vers sa sauce.

Il ne chantait plus.

Une pression sur le bras de Kate lui rappela soudain la présence de sa mère. Durant ce court instant rien d'autre n'avait existé autour d'elle que la déception de l'écrivain et la jolie déclaration d'Alexis à son sujet.

Johanna lui fit signe de se lever et de la suivre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, silencieuse, et suivit sa mère qui se dirigeait à nouveau vers la chambre de l'écrivain.

Elles tira la porte derrière elles. Kate s'assit sur le lit. Les draps ne brûlaient donc pas effectivement.

Johanna, accoudée contre le chambranle regardait sa fille avec curiosité. Guettant sa réaction après ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Je comprends-mieux où tu voulais en venir tout à l'heure, murmura finalement Kate après un long silence.

-A quel sujet ? S'enquit Johanna dans un sourire.

-Les rendez-vous manqués...C'est à ça que tu faisais allusion non ?

Sa mère hocha doucement la tête.

-Pas seulement mais effectivement, ça en faisait partie.

-J'aurais du accepter sa demande n'est-ce pas ?

Johanna s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de sa fille.

-Je suis ici pour te montrer Katie, aucunement pour te dicter tes choix. Juste pour essayer de te faire comprendre ce qui t'as amené à les faire, et surtout pourquoi...

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit non...murmura la jeune femme songeuse.

-En es-tu vraiment sure ?

Elle sondait sa fille du regard, avec cette bienveillance qui ne l'avait pas quittée une seconde depuis leurs « retrouvailles ».

Kate réfléchit et tenta peu à peu d'élaborer un raisonnement cohérent dans son esprit.

-Peut être qu'effectivement dernièrement, j'ai eu du mal à accepter de laisser des gens entrer dans ma vie.

Johanna haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à être honnête.

-De laisser entrer Castle dans ma vie, précisa la jeune femme.

Elle tatonnait mais elle tenait surement là quelque chose.

-Il y a six mois il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait alors que j'étais presque inconsciente... Et depuis j'ai feint de l'ignorer. De ne pas l'avoir entendu.

-Et tu sais pour quelle raison ? S'enquit Johanna, l'encourageant à pousser son raisonnement un peu plus loin.

-Parce que j'avais peur des conséquences...

-Quelles conséquences ?

-Eh bien...

Kate prit une profonde inspiration.

-Accepter de laisser des gens entrer dans sa vie, c'est accepter de prendre le risque de les perdre.

-Donc tu préfères n'avoir personne pour ne perdre personne si je suis ton raisonnement, c'est bien ça ?

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

-Et mon absence n'est aucunement lié à tout ça bien sur. La façon brutale dont j'ai disparu de ta vie n'influence en aucun cas ta façon de gérer tes relations avec les autres aujourd'hui.

Kate se mordit la lèvre, sa mère posa doucement une main sur la sienne.

-Katie, tu ne peux pas éternellement te laisser guider par les blessures du passé.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Johanna poursuivit.

-Je me souviens lorsque tu avais une douzaine d'années, tu adorais faire du patin sur le lac gelé derrière la maison de tes grands parents. Un après-midi, tu as fait une très vilaine chute. Tu t'es ouvert le bras et fracturé le coude. Pendant des semaines, des mois, tu as juré qu'on ne te verrait plus jamais sur des patins.

Kate sourit à cette évocation « douloureuse ».

-Je me souviens oui.

-Pourtant, l'hiver suivant, poursuivit Johanna, lorsque nous sommes revenus chez mes parents pour les fêtes et que tu as vu ce lac qui te tendait les bras, tu as résisté quoi...2 jours, avant de rechausser tes patins et d'y retourner.

-C'est vrai, confirma la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Et pourquoi donc ? L'encouragea à poursuivre Johanna.

-Parce que j'aimais trop les sensations que j'éprouvais sur ces patins...Le vent fouettant mon visage, cette impression de glisser en apensanteur sur cette étendue translucide...

-Parce que les sensations que tu ressentais sur tes patins étaient si belles que tu ne concevais pas de ne plus les ressentir un jour donc, reformula sa mère.

Kate hocha la tête. Elle comprenait doucement mais surement où elle voulait en venir.

-La chute ne t'as pas arrêtée Katie, tout au plus elle a retardé ton retour sur la glace. Parce qu'au fond de toi, ces sensations tu avais envie de les ressentir à nouveau un jour. Alors tu as pris le risque de tomber à nouveau, de te reblesser, parce que « ça en valait la peine » tout simplement.

-Ce que tu essaies de me prouver c'est que ça vaut la peine de laisser entrer des gens dans ma vie, parce que la sensation d'avoir « quelqu'un qui compte » est trop belle pour passer à côté sous prétexte de mes peurs irationnelles n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, rétorqua Johanna en souriant.

Kate soupira et sourit doucement.

-Tu es très forte, on te l'a déjà dit ?

-Toi, presque tous les jours lorsque tu avais 5 ans, murmura Johanna, une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

Elle resserra la pression de sa main sur celle de sa fille.

-Allez, notre petit périple n'est pas tout à fait terminé. Je pense que tu devines où nous allons cette fois.

Kate fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de réfléchir, mais elle avait effectivement une petite idée.

-Dans le futur pour récupérer des résultats du loto de ces 10 dernières années et revenir contrôler le monde ?

- Nous n'allons pas si loin. Et je savais que j'aurais du d'avantage surveiller les programmes que tu visionnais à la télévision, fit Johanna en souriant.

-C'était une saga « tout public » se justifia Kate.

Sa mère secoua la tête avec tendresse.

-Prête ? Murmura-t'elle à sa fille.

-Prête Doc ! Confirma Kate, contente d'avoir pu le placer cette fois-ci.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent désormais familières. La chaleur, l'éléctricité, les étoiles, le néant, et dans la main de la jeune femme, encore légèrement imprimée, la douceur de la soie des draps de l'écrivain.


	4. Chapter 4

24 décembre 20- ?

A son réveil, elle constata que pour un fois elle n'était pas allongée. Au contraire, elle était confortablement installée au fond de ce qui lui sembla être un large fauteuil en cuir.

Elle cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Une lumière forte et blafarde lui agressait légèrement les rétines et il lui fallut un court instant avant de pouvoir tenter de discerner quelque chose.

Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce remplie de bureaux. Une sorte d'immense open space bouillonnant et grouillant de monde. L'endroit lui semblait totalement inconnu et pour cause.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux en direction du mur à sa gauche, un immense logo New York Daily News surmonté d'une vieille horloge lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait selon toute logique dans les locaux du célèbre quotidien new-yorkais. Locaux qu'elle n'avait effectivement jamais visités.

Se pouvait-il que dans l'avenir elle ait opéré un tournant si radical dans sa carrière et soit devenue...

-Non je te rassure, tu n'es pas devenue journaliste, murmura une voix derrière-elle.

Elle fit tourner son siège et se retrouva face à sa mère à nouveau.

-J'ai eu un doute pendant un instant. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? S'enquit-elle. Je ne reconnais pas du tout cet endroit.

Johanna ne répondit pas à la question de sa fille, elle l'invita simplement à se lever et à la suivre, comme elle l'avait déjà fait un peu plus tôt dans l'appartement de l'écrivain.

Kate encore une fois obéissante, et ce malgré les questions qui lui brulaient la gorge, se leva et suivit sa mère dans les larges allées.

Comme partout où elles avaient été jusque là, personne ne sembla remarquer leur présence. La jeune femme commençait étrangement à prendre goût à ce poste d'observatrice invisible. Même si pour l'instant c'était d'avantage la curiosité qui accaparait son esprit et ses pensées.

Après un moment à déambuler entre les bureaux, Johanna s'arrêta juste à l'entrée d'un renfoncement dans le fond de la pièce. Un bureau légèrement à l'écart des autres. Celui d'un rédacteur en chef apparemment vu l'inscription ornant sa plaque : « Chief Editor ».

Kate haussa un sourcil et adressa un regard intrigué à sa mère qui venait de s'accouder contre le mur en question.

-Le bureau vide d'un inconnu ? C'est ce que me réserve le futur ? Pas de skate-board volant ? Je ne connais même pas ce Kimmel.

-Patience, indiqua Johanna dans un sourire.

Au même moment, une porte s'ouvrit, quelques mètres derrière-elles et une voix masculine rauque mais chaleureuse se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur de la pièce, résonnant dans tout l'open space « Et je veux cet edito pour hier Kimmel ! »

-Il sera sur votre bureau pour avant-hier boss !

La voix qui avait prononcé ces mots était selon toute vraisemblance féminine. Kate se retourna pour confirmer cette impression. La personne qui s'avançait dans sa direction d'un pas décidé était effectivement une femme. Brune, cheveux longs, reflets cuivrés, les yeux verts, le regard décidé.

La jeune femme tilta devant cette apparition. Cette femme lui ressemblait beaucoup. Etait-ce une coïncidence ou bien s'agissait-il...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, lui murmura Johanna amusée, je comprends ton amour pour Retour vers le futur, mais comme je te disais plus tôt, nous n'avons pas atterri si loin du présent que tu connais. Donc non, cette femme n'est pas ta fille Katie.

Les épaules de Kate s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Quand bien même tout ceci ne fut au final qu'un vaste rêve, elle n'avait pas forcément envie de croiser son futur enfant, 35 ans en avance.

-Qui-est-ce alors ? S'enquit-elle, nageant plus que jamais en eaux troubles.

Johanna posa un index sur ses lèvres, invitant sa fille à se taire et à écouter. Kate reporta donc son attention en direction de cette fameuse « ».

Elle venait de prendre place devant son ordinateur et tapait frénétiquement quelques mots sur son clavier lorsqu'un homme, grand, blond, de carrure sportive s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey Kimmel, on va prendre un verre avec les collègues avant de rentrer pour nos réveillons respectifs, tu te joins à nous ?

-C'est gentil mais pas ce soir Simmons, répondit la jeune rédactrice sans quitter son écran du regard. J'ai cet édito à terminer dans l'heure, et mon article sur l'épidémie qui touche les écureuils de Central Park à mettre sous presse avant minuit. Une autre fois peut être !

L'homme fit la moue.

-Tu devrais lever un peu le pied Allie, personne ne bosse comme ça le soir de noël. L'édition de demain peut tout à fait paraître sans cet article ! Les gens survivront à un autre jour sans tes troublantes révélations sur le sort réservé à Tic et Tac !

-J'aime terminer ce que j'ai commencé Greg, répondit la jeune femme daignant enfin lui accorder un regard. Tu me connais.

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui sourit.

-La prochaine fois, promis. Et n'allez pas vous mettre minable hein ! Sinon ta femme va encore me téléphoner pour me demander de surveiller tes fréquentations.

Simmons sourit à son tour et leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'te jure, avec elle j'ai l'impression d'être un collégien à nouveau. Un collégien étouffé par sa mère catho.

-Elle te traîne encore à la messe de minuit ? S'enquit Allie en se mordant la lèvre amusée.

Son collègue hocha la tête.

-Je pensais que le fait d'avoir pendu deux des rois mages aux branches du sapin était plutôt parlant pour exprimer la force de ma ferveur religieuse, mais que veux-tu...quand on aime...

-Ne m'en parle pas, fit Allie. Le mien me traîne dans les magasins de jouets depuis un mois pour avoir le loisir de « tout essayer » avant d'acheter. Et on a même pas d'enfants dans notre entourage !

Kate sourit, cela lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Simmons finit par saluer sa collègue et lui souhaiter un joyeux noël avant de disparaître.

Dans le quart d'heure suivant, la pièce se vida peu à peu de ses occupants. Seuls une dizaine d'employés un peu plus zélés, ou peut être un peu plus seuls que les autres, tapotaient encore leurs claviers. Allie était de ceux-là. Les zélés, pas les solitaires.

Kate jeta un regard à sa mère. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de leur présence ici. Et bien que cette femme lui semble sympathique (probablement du fait de leur grande ressemblance songea-t'elle, se demandant si cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un de mégalomane) elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la manœuvre.

-Tu vas bientôt comprendre, lui indiqua Johanna.

Cinq minutes passèrent encore, durant lesquelles Kate laissa traîner son regard sur les décorations accrochées entre les bureaux, les dessins d'enfants placardés au mur, la neige artificielle parsemée sur les vitres...Puis soudain, un peu d'action enfin. Un jeune homme fit irruption dans la pièce et se dirigea d'office vers Allie.

-Mme Kimmel ?

La jeune femme leva la tête.

-Elle même ?

-Je devais euh...

Le jeune garçon se dandinait timidement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ou 18 ans.

-Vous deviez ?

-J'devais vous prévenir que la fourrière est en train d'enlever votre voiture m'dame.

-La fourrière ? Mais je ne me suis pas mal stationnée pourtant, je ne comprends pas ! Vous êtes sur de vous jeune homme ?

-Ah oui oui certain madame, fit l'adolescent, c'est bien votre voiture.

Allie haussa un sourcil. Pas bien certaine de comprendre et n'ayant pas franchement envie de tomber dans un traquenard. En tant que journaliste elle s'était forcément fait des ennemis avec le temps. Ce qui l'avait rendu méfiante

Elle dévisagea le garçon pour tenter de distinguer s'il mentait. Soudain elle s'apperçut qu'elle le connaissait de vue. Elle l'avait déjà croisé à de nombreuses reprises.

-Mais tu es le petit fils de notre voisine !

-Euh oui madame Norma Collins est ma grand-mère !

Le garçon avait le rouge aux joues et semblait véritablement mal à l'aise.

Le fait de le reconnaître acheva cependant de convaincre la jeune femme de le suivre.

Elle se leva, attrapa son sac à main et son trousseau de clefs et se dirigea à la suite du jeune homme vers la sortie du batiment. Gardant son téléphone à proximité juste « au cas où ».

-Suivons-les intima Johanna à sa fille.

Kate, curieuse, ne se fit pas prier. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le comportement de ce garçon. Elles prirent donc la suite du duo dans les escaliers, puis dans le grand hall menant vers l'extérieur.

Allie et le jeune homme n'avaient pas échangé un mot, cependant lorsque celle-ci s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, elle eut un moment d'hésitation.

-Mais comment as-tu su que c'était de ma voiture dont il s'agissait ? Il n'y a pas plus classique que mon tacot noir !

L'adolescent baissa la tête, visiblement il ne s'était pas préparé à cette question.

-Ce sont les agents de la fourrière qui me l'ont dit madame, balbutia-t'il.

Allie avait arrêté de marcher et se tenait devant la grande porte à présent.

-Pourquoi auraient-il confié à un jeune homme qui leur est totalement inconnu le nom de la propriétaire d'une voiture qu'ils venaient retirer ? Et comment auraient-ils pu connaître mon identité ? Le véhicule est fermé à clefs et ma carte est à l'intérieur.

-Ben...

Le jeune garçon ne savait vraiment plus quoi répondre. Il ne s'était pas préparé à un tel interrogatoire.

-Je sais juste qu'il faut que vous alliez voir ça madame, murmura-t'il.

Il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

Soudain Allie eut une illumination. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle aurait du s'en douter au moment même où elle avait reconnu le petit fils de sa voisine.

Contre toute attente, elle afficha un large sourire.

-Bien allons y alors ! Allons voir ce qui arrive à ma voiture !

Le jeune garçon et Kate lachèrent le même regard surpris. Pas certains de bien comprendre ce revirement soudain de situation.

Allie posa une main sur la porte qui tourna automatiquement, les entraînant tous deux vers l'extérieur. Kate et Johanna sortirent à leur suite.

A l'extérieur le froid était présent mais supportable. La nuit tombait doucement sur New York enneigée et l'éclairage du quartier, particulièrement fourni, plongeait l'endroit dans une atmosphère bleue et dorée un peu surréaliste.

Le jeune garçon et la journaliste firent quelques pas dans la rue déserte, se dirigeant vers un renfoncement en impasse à l'entrée duquel la jeune femme avait garé sa voiture un peu plus tôt.

A quelques mètres du véhicule le jeune homme se retourna soudain vers Allie et lacha timidement :

-Bon ben moi j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Bonne soirée madame, Joyeux Noël.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, petit fils de Norma Collins.

Le jeune garçon s'éloigna sans demander son reste, passant sans les voir devant Kate et sa mère. Kate avait l'impression de nager en pleine « folie ». Elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Et si le côté « vraisemblable » des deux moments qu'elle avait vécu précédemment l'avait légèrement fait douter du côté « rêvé » de la chose, cette scène surréaliste, sans aucun sens pour elle, lui confirmait que tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un songe.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'on fait ici, glissa-t'elle à sa mère.

-Voici justement le moment où tu comprends enfin, répondit Johanna en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Du regard elle désigna Allie qui quelques mètres plus loin s'approchait de son véhicule avec précaution.

La jeune femme avançait sur la pointe des pieds, ses talons crissant doucement dans la neige fraîche.

-Je ne sais pas où tu te caches mais tu peux sortir maintenant, je suis seule. Lança-t'elle amusée.

Une forme s'anima légèrement derrière le véhicule. Quelqu'un était effectivement caché là. Un homme, de carrure assez imposante, vêtu d'un grand manteau bleu marine fermé jusqu'en haut, il tenait un bouquet de fleurs dans une main et un paquet dans l'autre.

Lorsqu'il avança vers la jeune femme, l'éclairage alentour éclaira son visage.

Le cœur de Kate manqua un battement en découvrant son identité. La main de sa mère sur son épaule se fit plus présente encore.

-Bonsoir vous, murmura Allie à l'homme en venant à sa rencontre. On ne vous a jamais dit que c'est interdit par la loi d'effrayer les jeunes femmes sans défense à la nuit tombée dans les rues de New York ! On a mis des gens en prison pour beaucoup moins que ça !

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai encore des contacts dans la police, répondit l'homme. Je sortirais de là en un rien de temps.

-Dommage, je t'avoue que je n'aurais rien eu contre quelques mois de vacances, confia la jeune femme taquine.

L'homme fit la moue.

-Je plaisante Rick, qui me dénicherait de nouvelles sources chaque semaine si je ne t'avais plus ?

Nouvelle moue de l'écrivain. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement, se glissa contre lui, sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres gelées.

A quelques mètres de là, Kate détourna la tête pour ne pas regarder.

Elle croisa le regard bienveillant de sa mère. Elle aurait voulu lui demander « pourquoi ? » , pourquoi lui imposer ce genre de visions ? Quel en était l'intérêt réel ?

Mais comme souvent cette dernière devina les choses sans même qu'elle n'ait à ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu refuses de tourner le dos à ton passé, essaie au moins de faire face à ton futur potentiel, murmura Johanna. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu comprennes à côté de quoi tu risques de passer.

Kate n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de poursuivre d'avantage l'expérience. Mais elle décida de prendre sur elle, la curiosité l'emportant légèrement. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui avait mené à cette situation...

Elle serra les dents et reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Allie venait de se décoller légèrement.

-Tu as un peu écrasé mes fleurs, nota l'écrivain déçu. Dire que c'était mon seul cadeau pour toi cette année...

Il arborait cette moue enfantine que Kate aimait tellement déceler chez lui. Ce visage de l'enfant qui vient de briser un jouet accidentellement.

Allie sourit. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

-Que fais-tu ici ? On devait se retrouver après minuit à ton loft pour l'ouverture des cadeaux !

L'écrivain leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si on ne peut plus juste débarquer à l'improviste pour offrir un bouquet de fleurs à sa petite amie.

-Non mais c'est très gentil Rick, ne te méprends pas, ça me fait plaisir. Mais il y a cet article que je dois boucler avant la mise en presse.

-Je ne serais pas long, promit l'écrivain. Je voulais juste qu'on ne reste pas sur la dispute de ce matin.

Allie secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-C'était déjà oublié pour moi tu sais grand nigaud.

-Même. Je voulais qu'on en parle.

-Je t'écoute alors, lança la jeune femme.

-Ce que tu m'as repproché, tu as eu raison de me le repprocher, murmura l'écrivain. Je m'enferme dans le passé, j'enchaîne les relations sans lendemain avec des femmes qui lui ressemblent...Et c'est aussi ce qui m'a séduit chez toi en premier lieu.

La jeune femme releva les yeux en direction de ceux de l'écrivain.

-Si tu dis ça pour me rassurer ce n'est pas franchement efficace là...

-Non mais laisse moi finir, poursuivit l'écrivain. J'ai tenté de cerner cette femme pendant des années, je lui ai déposé mon cœur dans une boite, et j'ai attendu...j'ai attendu. Elle était libre de l'ouvrir quand elle le voulait cette boîte, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. Elle ne m'a jamais laissée entrer dans sa vie.

-Je connais déjà l'histoire oui, fit Allie en baissant la tête. Je ne suis que ton prix de consolation.

-Non ! S'exclama l'écrivain. Et c'est là que je voulais en venir. Depuis que j'ai quitté le comissariat, et ce jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre je ne faisais que revivre le même type d'histoire j'en ai conscience. Je cherchais à rencontrer des femmes entières, fortes, obnubilées par leur travail, mais qui elles me faisaient au moins une petite place.

-Tu es en train de dresser mon portrait là Richard, nota sombrement Allie.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Kate buvait les paroles de l'écrivain, avec l'impression, même si elle n'en était pas encore vraiment coupable, d'être passé à côté de quelque chose..

-Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à se laisser guider par son passé, murmura Johanna à l'oreille de sa fille. Chacun transporte sa croix.

Kate hocha gravement la tête, ne quittant pas du regard la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-Tu es différente des autres, je te le promets, insista Rick. Tu me fais rire, tu me fais sourire, tu ne renies pas mon côté grand gamin immature.

Allie daigna enfin sourire.

-J'arrive même à t'entraîner avec moi dans les boutiques de jouets pendant des heures, et jamais tu ne te lasses, jamais tu ne t'impatiente. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais aimer l'autre, parfois, c'est se laisser un peu soi même de côté pour entrer temporairement dans sa bulle. C'est aussi l'inviter dans la sienne. C'est un partage. Ce n'est pas juste l'un qui attend l'autre indéfiniement. Et moi j'ai envie de tout partager avec toi. Même nos chaussettes sales si tu veux.

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête et adressa un regard à la fois ému et amusé à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Si tu n'étais pas déjà écrivain je te dirais que ta voie est déjà toute tracée, murmura-t'elle. Ceci dit tu peux te les garder tes chaussettes !

-Bon ok, tant pis pour les chaussettes concéda Castle, mais on échangera peut être plutôt ça alors.

Sur ces mots il tendit à la jeune femme le paquet qu'il avait dans la main, déposant au passage son bouquet légèrement décrêpi sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'enquit Allie curieuse.

-Alors je t'explique, le principe d'un cadeau, c'est de ne découvrir sa teneur qu'au moment de le déballer.

La jeune femme tira la langue à l'écrivain et s'affaira à ouvrir le paquet.

Elle en sortit un t-shirt qu'elle déplia pour l'observer. D'où elle se situait, Kate ne distinguait pas le motif le recouvrant. Cependant il sembla avoir son petit effet.

-J'adore, c'est super original ! Lança Allie emballée. Par contre tu m'excuseras de ne le porter que le dimanche matin et lorsque nous sommes seuls ? Je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit du meilleur effet au travail.

Rick hocha la tête et commenca à déboutonner son manteau.

-Je m'en suis fait faire un aussi. Comme ça tu porteras toujours mon côté gamin sur toi, et moi je porterais ton côté « Je fais parfois des trucs bizarres avec des grandes imprimantes et mon petit ami n'y comprends strictement rien ».

La jeune femme éclata de rire en découvrant le t-shirt de l'écrivain.

-Il est génial ! Même si ce n'est pas mon meilleur profil je t'avouerais, nota Allie.

-C'est la seule photo que j'ai trouvé qui puisse coller, se justifia l'écrivain.

-Il est parfait ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. De l'autre côté de la rue, Kate détourna à nouveau la tête.

Après un court instant. Qui sembla durer une éternité à la jeune femme, les deux amants se décollèrent l'un de l'autre. Puis Allie lança à son écrivain préféré :

-Tiens, si je profitais du fait que les bureaux soient presque entièrement vides pour te montrer comment fonctionnent les presses ! Partage n'est ce pas ? C'est ce que tu as dit.

Rick hocha la tête.

-Avec plaisir. Comme ça au pire si un jour mon éditrice ne veut plus de ce que j'écris, je viendrais imprimer ça discrètement ici !

-Je ne pensais pas forcément à un type de partage qui sous-entende que je perde mon boulot Rick, répondit la jeune femme.

Nouvelle moue de l'écrivain.

-Tiens ça faisait longtemps nota Allie. Allez, allons-y et arrête de bouder.

-Très bien, fit Castle, mais à une condition !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

-Laquelle ?

-On garde nos t-shirts pour y aller.

Allie dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, un court instant, semblant hésiter. Puis estimant que sur le peu d'employés encore présents aucun ne risquait de réagir particulièrement à la chose finit par accepter.

-D'accord, mais dépêchons nous avant que je change d'avis.

Quelques instants plus tard, le duo passait près de Kate et de sa mère, bras dessus, bras dessous. La jeune femme était tentée de baisser la tête pour ne pas avoir à subir cette proximité avec le couple, mais le contenu des deux t-shirts l'intriguait, et sa curiosité fut plus forte que sa lâcheté.

Castle arborait un T-shirt représentant Allie, visiblement plus jeune, assise au milieu de ce qui semblait être un tas de coupures de presses et adressant un regard éloquent au photographe.

Puis elle porta son attention sur celui que portait la jeune femme et qui semblait avoir eu tellement de succès un instant plus tôt.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, son cœur manqua un battement.

Sur le t-shirt, un enfant. Un garçon brun, des yeux bleus, et un pull-over bleu remontant au niveau du col. Un visage familier. « Comme ça tu porteras toujours mon côté gamin sur toi » avait annoncé l'écrivain.

Sans prévenir Johanna saisit soudain à nouveau sa main et la pressa contre elle. Kate n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, pour la troisième fois elle se sentit aspirée dans le vide. Les étoiles, la chaleur, le néant encore et toujours. Un néant prolongé cette fois...

Et de ce néant prolongé émergea pour la dernière fois la voix de sa mère.

« Tu vois ce t-shirt ? Tu comprends son message ? Parfois on peut faire face à quelque chose toute notre vie sans vraiment y prêter attention. Parfois la réponse à nos questions se trouve juste devant notre nez et pourtant on regarde ailleurs. Jusqu'ici, ta vie, comme toute vie humaine a été faite d'occasions manquées, de rendez-vous ratés. Si tu veux vraiment faire changer les choses, si tu ne veux pas rater ce rendez-vous là, il est temps que tu y mettes enfin du tien. Que tu ailles de l'avant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de me dire au revoir ?» S'inquiéta soudain Kate.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas me voir que je ne suis plus là Katie. Je suis toujours présente. Dans les traits de ton visage, dans cette lueur qui habite les yeux de ton père, dans ton perfectionnisme exacerbé. Je suis dans ton abnégation, dans ton courage, dans tes hésitations. Je suis l'emprunte de ton enfance, l'ombre de tes souvenirs, la force de ton présent, l'apaisement de ton futur. Tu me portes en toi. Tu me porteras toujours en toi.»

Kate ne répondit pas, digérant ces paroles. Digérant le côté imminent de cette nouvelle séparation.

Ces mots pour l'instant ne résonnaient pas suffisament en elle. Il lui faudrait probablement un peu de recul afin d'en saisir la portée. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était son estomac se nouer à nouveau. Pris par le manque à venir.

« J'ai confiance en toi Katie. Ne m'oblige pas à revenir te chercher en Delorean »

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Soudain le néant se fit plus clair, devenant presque blanc, limpide, comme transparent. Elle repensa à ces étendues glacées de son enfance, à ces heures passées à patiner sur ce lac gelé, et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Elle se sentit alors libérée de quelque chose. Elle n'aurait pas encore su poser de mots à ce sujet, mais elle savait que quelque chose de déchiré, de prostré en elle, venait de quitter son corps. Et tant pis si au final tout ceci n'était qu'un illusoire rêve, cette sensation était absolument magique.

Puis, pour la dernière fois en cette nuit de noël, elle perdit connaissance.


	5. Chapter 5

C'est un bruit proche de celui que produirait un marteau-piqueur étouffé par un oreiller qui la tira du sommeil.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son corps lui semblait courbaturé comme après une séance de jogging intensif.

Elle s'étira lentement, péniblement, et observa ce qui lui faisait face. Elle se trouvait au District 12, les lumières étaient grandes allumées et l'endroit était désert. Comme avant la panne de courant quelques... « temps » plus tôt.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce bruit, cette vibration qui ne cessait pas. Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination ?

Elle baissa alors les yeux et comprit que la chose provenait de son téléphone et non de son esprit torturé. Ce dernier clignotait et indiquait un appel en provenance de « Castle ».

Elle saisit son combiné. L'horloge sur l'écran indiquait 20h55. Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait non seulement rêvé toute cette rencontre avec sa mère mais également la conversation avec l'écrivain qui l'avait précédée ? Mais alors quand s'était-elle endormie ? Le coup de téléphone de Castle n'était intevenu qu'un très court instant après le départ d'Esposito.

Circonspecte elle pressa le bouton déccrocher.

-Castle ?

-Il paraît oui, fit l'écrivain au bout du fil. En tout cas selon la rumeur qui circule, il s'agirait de mon nom de famille.

-Je..bonsoir alors.

-Tout va bien Beckett ? Vous ne semblez pas dans votre état normal.

-...Oui oui, tout va bien Castle, fit la jeune femme tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Que me vaut votre appel ? Vous n'êtes pas en pleine préparation de votre réveillon ?

-Si si ! Je viens d'ailleurs de finir de recoudre l'intimité de ma dinde, et je mitonne ma sauce secrète au moment ou je vous parle. Mais j'appelais simplement pour savoir si vous avez survécu à cette journée sans votre « partenaire exemplaire » !

A ces mots, la jeune femme décolla son oreille un court moment du téléphone et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la présence d'éventuelles caméras. Quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer la situation de façon cohérente

-Kate ? Vous êtes toujours là ? Fit la voix de l'écrivain grésillante au bout du fil.

-Oui oui, je suis bien là, répondit la jeune femme qui avait reporté le téléphone à son oreille. Excusez moi Castle, la journée a été chargée. On a arrêté un certain nombre de « faux père noël » comme chaque année. J'espere que nous n'avons pas arrêté le vrai.

-J'allais le dire, nota l'écrivain amusé.

La jeune femme sourit. Bien sur qu'il allait le dire, c'est précisément pour ça qu'elle avait pris un certain plaisir à le devancer.

-Mmmm, cette sauce est parfaite, un chef d'oeuvre !

-Et vous ne dîtes pas du tout ça parce que vous en êtes l'artisan n'est-ce pas ? Lança la jeune femme avec l'impression étrange de réciter un texte « déjà-écrit ».

-Bien sur que non ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ! Se révolta faussement Castle.

Un court silence éloquent suivi cette interrogation. Puis l'écrivain se racla la gorge et allait poursuivre, mais Kate décida de changer légèrement le cours de l'histoire.

-Castle, concernant cette proposition que vous m'avez faite l'autre jour.

-Quelle proposition ? Feignit d'ignorer, l'écrivain un soupçon surpris que la jeune femme enchaîne sur le sujet qu'il allait précisément évoquer.

- Votre invitation pour le réveillon. J'ai réfléchi, et si ce n'est pas trop tard pour accepter, j'aimerais finalement me joindre à vous et votre petite famille.

-Oh ! Eh bien non, ce n'est absolument pas trop tard bien sur ! Répondit Castle sur un ton qui trahissait plus que de raison son grand plaisir à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Il y a bien plus de nourriture qu'il n'en faut ! De quoi nourrir un ogre ! Enfin je ne sous entend pas que...

La jeune femme sourit.

-J'avais compris Castle, rassurez vous.

A l'autre bout du fil, elle crut saisir le bruit d'un « high five » que l'écrivain aurait échangé avec sa fille.

-Venez dès que vous êtes prête Kate, nous vous accueillerons avec plaisir en notre demeure.

Derrière lui Kate entendit sa fille lui expliquer qu'il en faisait un peu trop. Elle sourit amusée.

-Bon eh bien...Parfait, reprit Castle satisfait. J'essaierai d'empêcher Alexis d'ouvrir tous les cadeaux avant que vous...aouuuuuch

-Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas forcément la plus à surveiller, nota Kate amusée.

-Moui...

D'où elle se trouvait elle pouvait deviner précisément la moue qu'arborait l'écrivain en cette instant. Elle secoua la tête amusée.

-Bon eh bien, à plus tard alors Castle.

-A plus tard Kate.

La jeune femme reposa son téléphone et se cala dans le fond de son siège, songeuse. Réfléchissant aux évênements des dernières « heures ».

Comprendrait-elle réellement un jour ce qui venait de se produire ? Elle en doutait vraiment.

Raconter toute l'histoire à Castle serait un pur suicide auditif, elle serait certaine d'en entendre parler durant les six mois à venir.

Elle décida donc pour l'instant de conserver tout ceci pour elle et se concentra sur son procès verbal en guettant une éventuelle panne de courant qui ne vint jamais.

20 minutes plus tard elle quittait le poste, priant pour trouver une boutique en particulier encore ouverte à cette heure-ci.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, elle sonnait à la porte de l'appartement de l'écrivain.

Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, seulement retenus par une broche, portait une longue robe noire légèrement échancrée, un gilet clair et des chaussures à talons. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche un bouquet de fleurs, et dans son dos tentait de cacher maladroitement un gros paquet non identifié.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il avait une spatule à la main et le tablier qu'elle avait aperçu durant son « songe ».

Etait-il encore permis de douter ?

Il eut un léger déccrochage de machoire devant cette apparition. La robe épousait à merveille les formes de la jeune femme, et le bouquet de fleurs c'était simplement plutôt...innatendu.

-C'est la première fois qu'une femme m'offre des fleurs, lança-t'il, avec un sourire charmeur.

-Elles ne sont pas pour vous Castle. Elles sont pour Alexis.

-Oh...

Il baissa les yeux confus Kate sourit.

-Celui là est pour vous, lança-t'elle en sortant le gros paquet qu'elle tenait derrière son dos.

Le regard de l'écrivain s'éclaira.

-Je serais vous j'irais bien vite cacher ça derrière le sapin avant qu'il ne vous l'arrache des mains pour essayer de deviner ce que c'est ! Fit la voix d'Alexis à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Castle adressa un regard à sa fille en fronçant les sourcils et désigna le sapin des yeux. Il tentait visiblement de lui faire passer un message. Et Kate avait une petite idée concernant la teneur de celui-ci.

-Je...Je vais m'en occuper proposa l'adolescente en approchant de la porte.

L'écrivain hocha la tête soulagé.

-Bonsoir fit-elle en tendant la main pour attraper le paquet de Beckett. Et oh...merci !

Kate venait de lui tendre les fleurs dans le même temps. Elle échangèrent un sourire timide.

-Joyeux Noël Alexis.

-Joyeux Noël Lieutenant Beckett répondit l'adolescente.

-Joyeux Noël Rick, lança l'écrivain à lui même.

Les deux femmes lui adressèrent un regard attendri. Alexis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son père sur la joue.

-Joyeux Noël Castle, lança sobrement Kate en lui adressant un sourire un soupçon différent de celui qu'elle venait d'adresser à sa fille.

Il hocha la tête. Souriant à son tour.

-Joyeux Noël Kate.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula un peu comme dans un de ces téléfilms auxquels la jeune femme avait pensé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas passé une soirée de 24 décembre dans ce type d'ambiance « légère » et joyeuse.

L'écrivain avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, ils se régalèrent de foie gras, de saumon, d'une dinde accompagnée de cette sauce effectivement délicieuse et d'une énorme bûche au chocolat. Alexis avait programmé un ensemble de musiques de noël sur son ordinateur, et Kate eut même le droit en fin de repas à une interprétation complète du fameux « Falalalala » entendu plus tôt, par Castle en personne. Alexis faisait les choeurs. L'écrivain insista auprès de la jeune femme pour qu'elle participe également, mais c'était un soupçon au delà de ses capacités pour l'instant.

-L'année prochaine peut être ! Proposa-t'elle en portant une coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

-Très bien. Je vous attends au tournant ! Une chanson de noël dans son intégralité ! Et vous vous déguiserez en mère noël !

-Hum. Il ne faut peut être pas pousser Castle répondit la jeune femme.

L'écrivain fit la moue et haussa les épaules.

-J'aurais tenté ma chance !

Au même moment, le petit carillon posé sur la cheminée à côté d'eux sonna timidement.

L'écrivain bondit sur ses pieds devant une Kate aux yeux écarquillés.

-Minuit ! Minuit ! Minuit !

Alexis adressa un regard complice à la jeune femme :

-Il est comme ça chaque année ! Il y a 5/6 ans il s'est même foulé la cheville en sautant sur le canapé ! Il a ouvert ses paquets aux urgences.

Kate sourit à la jeune fille et reporta son attention sur l'écrivain qui continuait à sautiller sur place.

-Bon on ouvre ça ! Lança-t'il impatient à l'assemblée réduite qui lui faisait face.

-Ouvre le mien d'abord ! Lança Alexis en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'arbre imposant pour y saisir les paquets qui reposaient sous ses branches.

Kate quitta sa chaise et déposa sa flûte de champagne sur la table. Puis elle s'approcha légèrement de l'écrivain et de sa fille, tout en veillant à garder ses distances pour ne pas trop s'imiscer dans ce moment familial.

L'adolescente tandis un petit paquet carré à son père. Il le saisit, le soupesa, le secoua légèrement...

-Papa pense à ton porte-plume, rappela Alexis.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, fit Castle qui cessa instantanément de secouer le paquet. Paix à son âme.

Il entreprit de défaire l'emballage avec l'impatience qui caractériserait un enfant de 5 ans. A l'intérieur il découvrit une boîte qui ne laissait strictement rien présumer du contenu final.

-Tu joues avec ma patience Pumpkin, nota l'écrivain.

-C'était le but oui, répondit sa fille en adressant un nouveau sourire complice à Beckett.

Il ouvrit la boîte et fit un grand sourire en découvrant le contenu de cette dernière.

Roulée en boule, la jeune fille avait glissé une écharpe des Canucks à l'intérieur. Castle la déroula et l'enfila immédiatement par dessus sa chemise blanche.

-C'est celle de la saison en cours ! Précisa la jeune fille.

Son père se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, il eut un moment d'arrêt.

-Rassure moi, tu n'es pas allée chercher ça à Vancouver sans me prévenir !

Alexis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais papa, depuis quelques années ils ont inventé ce truc un peu dingue, on appelle ça « Internet et le commerce en ligne ». Tu devrais essayer un de ces jours.

-Très drôle, bougonna l'écrivain. Allez à ton tour ouvre ton paquet ! Et ne te trompe pas avec celui de grand-mère, elle fera un drame demain matin !

La jeune fille se pencha pour saisir le paquet rouge qui portait son nom. Il était plutôt fin et d'une forme rectangulaire. Elle y accolla délicatement son oreille, comme si la boîte allait lui chuchoter son contenu.

-C'est pas franchement fragile, tu peux y aller, précisa l'écrivain.

Les 2 places de concert pour le dernier show des My Chemical Romance que la jeune fille extirpa de leur emballage cartonné quelques instants plus tard n'avaient effectivement rien de particulièrement fragile.

L'adolescente poussa un cri et se jeta au cou de son père pour l'embrasser.

-Exactement ce que je voulais !

-Hum oui, fit l'écrivain en se raclant la gorge. Le père-noël m'a un peu rancardé.

-Il faut à tout prix que je dise ça à Jessica ! Elle va être folle !

Sur ce la jeune fille se précipita en direction des escaliers. Puis elle stoppa net, prenant conscience qu'elle lachait son père et Beckett au beau milieu de la traditionnelle ouverture de cadeaux.

-Vous m'excuserez, je vais téléphoner. J'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Castle hocha la tête.

-File va. Fille ingrate.

Alexis lui tira gentillement la langue avant de disparaître à l'étage. Il secoua la tête puis reporta son attention en direction de Kate qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Ahlala ces enfants.

Elle sourit.

-Fit remarquer le chef de la bande, murmura-t'elle, taquine.

Il allait protester, mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort dans le fond. Il préféra reporter son attention sur le plus important :

-Allez ouvrez mon cadeau à présent proposa-t'il !

-Votre cadeau ? Elle feignit la surprise. Mais vous n'étiez même pas certain de ma présence ce soir !

-Disons que j'ai été prévoyant, répondit simplement l'écrivain en lui tendant son paquet. Joyeux Noël Kate.

Elle sourit et saisit le paquet.

Lorsqu'elle le tint entre ses mains elle manqua de le lacher. Il n'était pas forcément très gros, mais il pesait une tonne.

-Vous avez glissé une pierre la dedans pour me leurrer comme le chasseur avec le loup du Petit Chaperon Rouge ou quoi ?

-Mmm..Vous n'êtes pas si loin répondit l'écrivain en se grattant le menton.

La jeune femme entreprit d'ouvrit le paquet, non sans mal.

-Attendez, je vais le tenir pendant que vous le déballez, proposa Castle.

Il saisit le paquet tandis que la jeune femme tentait de défaire le papier cadeau rouge qui l'entourait.

Ils frissonèrent de concert à deux ou trois reprises lorsque leurs mains se frolèrent pendant cet effeuillage. Puis enfin, l'objet fut débarassé de tout emballage.

Kate haussa un sourcil intrigué en découvrant...un bloc de béton.

-Je...hum...Merci ?

L'écrivain sourit.

-J'imagine que je vous dois une petite explication.

-Non du tout ironisa la jeune femme, c'est une évidence que ce bloc de béton signifie...

Elle s'interrompit. Incapable de trouver une raison même « supposée » expliquant ce geste.

-Vous vous souvenez cet appel aux dons que j'avais décidé de lancer pour créer une bourse en l'honneur de votre mère ?

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête. Ils n'en avaient plus jamais vraiment reparlé depuis.

-Eh bien disons que, mon réseau de contacts aidant certainement, la somme récoltée à très largement dépassé mes attentes. Le doyen de la fac de droit de votre mère m'a alors suggéré une petite idée. Il m'a proposé d'ouvrir une nouvelle antenne dans sa faculté, destinée à accueillir les étudiants aux moyens financiers limités, mais désireux de « changer le monde » de la meilleure des façons. Celle que votre mère défendait.

-Je...Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre, murmura la jeune femme, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

-Eh bien vous tenez entre vos mains la toute première pierre du tout nouveau batiment que l'université va faire construire pour accueillir ces futurs étudiants. L'aile Johanna Beckett.

Kate entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler. Mais en fut bien incapable.

-Joyeux Noël Kate, murmura Castle pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Vous êtes fou...Vous êtes...

Elle songeait aux dernières paroles de sa mère. Cette promesse d'être présente dans sa vie par des biais détournés. Quel plus beau moyen de perpétuer l'esprit de cette femme exemplaire que ce que venait de mettre en œuvre l'écrivain.

-Je suis génial oui, vous pouvez le dire, lança l'écrivain, lui adressant son sourire le plus charmeur .

Kate sourit.

-Pour une fois je vous le concède Castle. Mais si vous répétez ceci lundi au poste, je nierais avoir prononcé ces mots.

Il hocha la tête.

-Ca me convient.

Elle ne réalisait pas encore. Elle adressa un regard pronfondément reconnaissant à l'écrivain.

-Merci.

Il sourit pour toute réponse.

Un silence éloquent habita l'espace pendant un court instant. Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux sans vraiment savoir comment poursuivre.

Puis soudain la jeune femme reprit ses esprits. Il lui restait quelque chose à faire.

-A mon tour à présent ! Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte tout à l'heure, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour vous Castle. Cependant j'aimerais que nous allions « quelque part » pour l'ouvrir.

Ce fut au tour de l'écrivain d'hausser un sourcil.

-Quelque part ? C'est quelque chose de dangereux ? Quelque chose qui risque de mettre le feu à mon appartement ?

Kate sourit et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Absolument pas, disons plutôt qu'il y une symbolique à la chose et que je voudrais vous l'offrir dans des circonstances particulières.

Elle avait titillé la curiosité de l'écrivain.

-Eh bien allons-y alors ! J'enfile mon manteau et je vous suis.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant, et après avoir prévenu sa fille qu'il s'absentait un petit moment, l'écrivain la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur, tenant dans ses mains le paquet que la jeune femme avait apporté avec elle.

-Il faut que nous prenions ma voiture, mais ce n'est pas très loin d'ici précisa la jeune femme en soufflant entre ses mains.

La nuit était fraîche.

Castle bouillait de curiosité, mais il tenta au mieux de ne pas le montrer. Cependant, durant la quinzaine de minutes que dura le trajet en voiture, il approcha à de nombreuses reprises son oreille du paquet pour essayer, comme sa fille un plus tôt la célèbre technique du « paquet qui parle ».

Le paquet resta étonnament silencieux.

Après avoir quitté le centre ville, la jeune femme s'engagea sur une petite route boisée qui menait vers un endroit que l'écrivain sembla reconnaître d'instinct.

- « Le parc de Harlowe ? » Vous m'emmenez au parc de Harlowe ? J'y passais mes samedis après midi quand j'étais gamin !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme sourit. Elle gara son véhicule sur le parking désert de l'endroit, attrapa le paquet que l'écrivain tenait entre ses mains, et l'invita à la suivre.

Le portail de l'entrée principale était fermé à cette heure bien entendu. Mais pas bien compliqué à escalader quand on passait ses journées à poursuivre des criminels.

Kate lui tendit temporairement le paquet et retira ses chaussures à talons. Elle frissonna, le sol enneigé était bien entendu glacé et ses collants offraient une bien faible protection.

-Regardez derrière-vous Castle, lança-t'elle à l'écrivain avant d'enjamber le premier barreau du portail.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna celui-ci qui n'avait pas saisi la raison de cette demande. Il y a quelque chose à voir ?

-Hum, il faut que je vous fasse un dessin ? Fit la jeune femme qui poursuivait son ascenscion et arriverait bientôt au dessus de l'écrivain.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la robe de la jeune femme, puis à la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tout deux. Il comprit enfin.

-Oh. Hum bien sur. Lança-t'il, un léger rouge aux joues, avant de détourner la tête.

Une fois arrivé en haut du portail, la jeune femme se laissa atterrir de l'autre côté en douceur.

-Passez moi mes talons et le paquet à travers les barreaux et rejoignez moi Castle, murmura-t'elle à l'écrivain.

Ainsi fut fait. Un court instant plus tard, ils étaient tout deux de l'autre côté. Ils firent quelque pas dans l'endroit désert, en direction de la place circulaire du premier souvenir de Kate.

En passant près du manège, qui était recouvert d'une bache. Castle fit remarquer qu'il venait parfois monter sur les chevaux de ce dernier lorsqu'il avait entre 8 et 14 ans, et qu'à partir d'un certain âge, le gérant de l'endroit lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était rendu un peu «trop grand » pour ça.

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'âge pour faire du manège, bougonna-t'il, encore frustré après tant d'années.

Kate sourit et demeura silencieuse. Ils parcoururent encore quelques dizaines de mètres à travers le parc, avant que Kate ne lui désigne un banc un peu plus loin. Au bout d'une allée éclairée par de nombreux lampadaires.

-Asseyons nous là.

L'écrivain haussa un sourcil, mais continua à la suivre sans poser de questions. Ce qui lui en coutait atrocement.

Ils s'assirent tout deux. Kate passa doucement la main sur le bois vert de ce banc sur lequel elle s'était réveillée pour la première fois quelques heures plus tôt. Puis elle tendit le paquet en direction de l'écrivain, l'invitant enfin à l'ouvrir.

Contrairement à l'impatience qui l'avait caractérisé un peu plus tôt au loft, l'écrivain prit son temps pour déballer le paquet dont la forme étrange lui avait fait imaginer les choses les plus abstraites et farfelues depuis une bonne demi-heure.

A l'intérieur du paquet, le cadeau le surprit au moins autant que le bloc de béton avait du surprendre Kate un moment plus tôt.

Il haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard intrigué. La jeune femme sourit et lui désigna le lac qui leur faisait face.

-Vous voulez que... ? Maintenant ? Lança-t'il surpris.

Elle hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

-Mais...?

L'écrivain ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de ce présent.

-Vous ne savez pas patiner ? Murmura la jeune femme en désignant les deux paires entièrement neuves de patins que l'écrivain tenait entre ses mains.

-Vous rigolez ? J'ai fait partie d'une équipe de hockey dans mon enfance !

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrête ?

-Eh bien, rien, strictement rien. Castle se gratta la nuque. Simplement, pourquoi ?

Elle désigna la paire de patin la plus grande.

-Enfilez ça, allons sur la glace et je vous expliquerais tout d'accord ? Vous chaussez du 45 c'est ça ?

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-Comment vous l'avez-su ?

-Un petit coup de téléphone à votre mère avant qu'elle ne monte sur scène, confia la jeune femme.

L'écrivain secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Puis tendit la plus petite paire de patins à la jeune femme et entreprit d'enfiler les siens.

-Bon eh bien allons-y, lança-t'il après un court instant.

Kate hocha la tête, ils se levèrent, abandonnant manteaux et chaussures sur le banc, et firent quelques pas hésitants dans la neige, en direction du lac gelé qui leur faisait face.

Le lac était faiblement éclairé d'une lueur bleutée projetée par de minis lampions accrochés dans les arbres alentour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en son bord ils eurent un instant d'hésitation.

-Elle est solide ? Vous êtes sure ? S'enquit Castle pas très rassuré.

-Des enfants viennent patiner ici toute la journée, j'ose espérer qu'elle l'est oui, répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire rassurant.

Elle pénétra la première sur l'étendue glacée. Il lui fallut un court instant avant de prendre ses marques, de trouver son équilibre. Mais, bien qu'elle ne soit pas montée sur des patins depuis une bonne dizaines d'années, les mécanismes lui revinrent d'instinct.

Elle fit une légère boucle sur la glace. Frissonnant au contact du vent glacé. Puis elle adressa un coup d'oeil à l'écrivain qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Eh bien Castle, qu'attendez vous ?

Il semblait hésitant. Dodelinant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je croyait que vous aviez joué au hockey dans votre enfance ? Le taquina-t'elle.

-En réalité j'étais gardien, confia l'écrivain. Et la plupart du temps remplaçant. La seule chose qui glissait vraiment pour moi dans ce sport, c'est le jus d'orange de mon goûter sur mon visage lorsque le petit groupe de défenseurs de mon équipe s'en prenait à moi.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre attendrie. Puis en deux petites élancées se rapprocha de l'écrivain.

-Vous patinez un peu tout de même ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Ca fait longtemps.

Elle sourit puis lui tendit le bras.

-Tenez vous à moi alors.

Il saisit avec hésitation le bras tendu et glissa son premier patin sur la glace. Puis le deuxième.

Ses premiers pas furent hésitants, mais, avec l'aide de la jeune femme et après quelques minutes à tourner en rond, il put presque songer à patiner seul.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Après un court instant à voler en solitaire, il s'effondra de tout son long sur la glace.

Kate se retint de rire, elle vint à sa rencontre et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il attrapa la main tendue, mais au lieu de se lever la garda contre lui et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit la vérité.

-A quel sujet ? Fit la jeune femme en déglutissant légèrement. Etait-il en train d'aborder une certaine omission volontaire de sa part ?

-Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez expliqué que ce cadeau était symbolique et à l'instant vous m'avez dit que vous me confiriez la vérité à ce sujet une fois sur la glace. Alors voilà, je suis là, j'ai le derrière glacé, et je vous écoute.

-Oh, ça.

Elle inspira une bouffée d'air glacé, soulagée.

-Oui, ça, répondit l'écrivain, vous pensiez à autre chose ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, éludant la question puis tira l'écrivain vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Un court instant leurs fronts entrèrent en contact. Ils détournèrent le regard, gêné.

-Hum, fit la jeune femme après un court instant. Donc oui, si je vous ai amené ici, c'est parce que cet endroit est important et symbolique pour moi.

-Je vous écoute, murmura l'écrivain, patinant lui aussi sur place de façon bien moins gracieuse.

-Lorsque j'étais enfant, je faisais du patin tous les hivers, c'était une véritable passion. Aux premiers jours de neige, aux premiers lacs gelés, je me précipitais, je chaussais mes patins, et je filais sur la glace.

Castle sourit, l'image d'une « mini Kate » en patins, bonnet et écharpe venait de s'imposer à lui.

-Une année, sur le lac gelé derrière la maison de mes grands-parents, j'ai fait une vilaine chute qui m'a immobilisée pendant plusieurs mois ensuite. Et après-ça, j'ai promis que je ne monterais plus jamais sur des patins.

Elle prit une longue inspiration, cherchant une façon le plus cohérente possible d'exprimer les choses.

-Je pense que j'avais simplement peur, j'étais tellement terrorisée à l'idée de revivre la douleur de cette chute, que j'essayais de me protéger à tout prix. Et j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que ne plus jamais remonter sur mes patins était le meilleur moyen pour ça. J'ai bâti mon premier mur à l'époque. Je l'ignorais mais il était bien là. Le premier mur entre moi et les choses qui me faisaient du bien.

Il hocha la tête gravement.

-Il y a quelques temps, poursuivit-elle, quelqu'un m'a rappelé ce souvenir, et m'a aussi rappelé comment, après 2 ans à repousser l'échéance, j'ai fini par avoir suffisamment confiance pour rechausser des patins. Et quel plaisir incroyable j'ai ressenti en filant sur la glace à nouveau ce jour-là.

Elle sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-J'ai compris que s'empêcher de vivre quelque chose uniquement par peur que quelque chose de rare et de totalement aléatoire ne se produise à nouveau c'était s'empêcher de vivre entièrement. Que pour ressentir de belles choses il fallait s'autoriser à risquer les mauvaises.

Elle s'interrompit un instant. L'écrivain sondait son regard. Etait-elle vraiment en train de glisser sur le sujet qu'il avait à l'esprit. Elle baissa la tête.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous ne parlez pas que de patin à glace ? Murmura-t'il.

Elle releva les yeux dans sa direction.

-Parce que c'est le cas. Répondit-elle simplement.

Il hocha la tête, silencieux, l'invitant à poursuivre.

-Castle je ne peux pas vous promettre que les choses vont changer en un claquement de doigts. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que du jour au lendemain je vais être capable d'abattre ce mur que j'ai un jour bâti entre moi et les autres. Cet édifice que j'ai dressé sans en avoir conscience à la mort de ma mère. Mais ce soir, je me suis rappelée que j'étais capable de remonter sur des patins à nouveau. Qu'il me fallait simplement un peu de temps, un peu de cran. Mais que j'en étais capable.

Elle avait terminé. Elle lui adressa un regard inquiet. Avait-il compris où elle essayait d'en venir ?

Il lui sourit avec bienveillance, puis jeta un regard aux alentours, bluffé par la beauté de ce paysage nocturne, et touché par la confiance que la jeune femme venait de lui accorder.

-J'ai bien envie de prendre des cours, lança-t'il soudain.

Kate haussa un sourcil.

-Des cours ?  
>-De patin. Histoire d'être capable de vous accompagner de façon décente, le jour où vous déciderez de retourner sur la glace à nouveau.<p>

Elle sourit. Cette subtilité, toute littéraire. C'était tellement lui.

-En attendant vous pouvez peut être me montrer quelques "bases" ? Suggéra-t'il en tendant la main vers elle à nouveau.

Elle hocha la tête et prit la main froide de l'écrivain dans la sienne. Puis elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Merci Cas...Merci Rick, murmura-t'elle.

Il hocha la tête l'air entendu.

-Joyeux Noël Kate.

Et à deux, ils s'élancèrent sur la glace. Hésitants, en léger désaccord rythmique, pour le moment du moins.

Mais ensemble.

Sur le banc quelques mètres derrière-eux, faiblement éclairée à la lueur d'un réverbère, une silhouette féminine, sourire aux lèvres.

Et la sensation d'avoir accompli sa tache.  
><strong><br>**

_Quelques instants plus tard, le banc était vide_

**THE END**


End file.
